Whispering Pain
by MiumiGirl
Summary: Silver wanted to tell his childhood friend how he felt and Crystal wanted to confess her feelings but both weren't acknowledged... Mending to each other's pain, they both find more problems and something more... *Pairings inside*
1. Chapter 1: Rejection

A/N: This is my first PKMN FF so be nice but it's not certainly my first FF. Anyways, I was planning for this story to be a one-shot but something shot in my story when I was typing that I should continue this. Oh well... For the reason of this story, I thought there should be more specialjewelshipping stories out there since there aren't that much and I had an urge to type one up anyways... shrugs

Pairings: Specialjewelshipping, implied oldrivalshipping and specialshipping, one-shot choosenshipping

**DISCLAIMER-I DON'T OWN POKEMON SPECIAL OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! I ONLY OWN THE STORY AND IT'S PLOT.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Rejection

**_PANT PANT PANT_**

_'Alright Silver… get a grip on yourself…' _The thirteen year old red-head thought aloud in his thoughts as he was behind a tree, face covered in red full of blush after looking at his childhood friend: the one who he would care for, protect, and mostly… his first friend that over the years, his care for her turned into something more he couldn't hold it anymore, "Today's the day…" Silver drew out a deep breath as he gulped slightly and shook his head as he started to approach the brunette but as he walked closer, he noticed someone next to her… extremely close to her.

His heart had skipped a beat when he noticed that it was Green, one of the Pallet trainers that was a pain to work with but he had gotten used to. Fists clenched in anger as he noticed Green look at his childhood friend, Blue, with a small smirk and she merely giggled. Silver wanted now to strangle the arrogant pretty boy but he knew that he was stronger than he was.

At that moment, his silver eyes soon found Green with his Blue, well… now Green's Blue, in a lip lock with her. This had made his heart drop. Silver was frozen dead in his spot when he saw the moment happen. In his eyes you can see everything crumbling into pieces. He couldn't blink at all, he couldn't even move but then his Sneasel came out of its pokeball and looked at Silver. It shook it's head before using one of it's ice moves on his to snap him out of it.

Silver started to grunt before looking down and sighed a little, "I guess I was a little too late, wasn't I buddy?" Sneasel crossed its arms and gave him a 'what-do-you-think?' look towards it's owner. The red-head shook his head before looking at the now new couple in front of him just about ten feet away then he shoved his hands in his pockets of his black jacket and slowly walked away with his Sneasel walking besides him.

-X-

"Yeah… thanks Nurse Joy…" Silver sighed as he gave his pokemon to the pink-haired nurse except his Sneasel which he needed with him now. He walked out of the pokecenter to find someone he hasn't seen in a while. His face wore a confused look as he watched the familiar blue-haired girl walk or more or likely storm around with an angry expression her face.

"I can't BELIEVE the likes of him!!" Crys exclaimed as she yelled up to the skies then she let out a sigh as she started to calm down and then rested her arm against a tree that was nearby, "Why is Gold like this? Uses so many excuses not to even at least…" She shook her head as she kept her tears intact so they wouldn't fall.

"Well… that's Gold for you." This made Crys jump up as she turned around and looked at the red-haired teen whom she hasn't seen since saving him from being a statue, "It's not hard not to listen in on you when you're shouting at the sky about it." Silver explained before he walked her over to a bench. Only five minutes of pure silence between the pair passed before Silver coughed a little, "So… what did Gold do this time?" He asked her.

Crystal looked at Silver with her purplish blue eyes, "Well…" She drew in a deep breath then let it out before looking down at her intertwining fingers before continuing, "Gold… I think you might've noticed already even in the past that…" She didn't want to say it as her cheeks turned red but Silver nodded in understanding and the look on his face pressed her to move on, "Yeah… we were both planning on us hanging out today, just the two of us…" She looked up with a spark in her eyes but they faded quickly as she continued on, "But then…

"Today, he had something to do last minute. It sucks you know? I was planning on telling him… telling him how I really do feel about him. It's just… it's just not fair, I mean, when you're planning on telling someone how you really feel about a person then… it doesn't turn out right…" Crystal started to cry which surprised Silver only a little because he never really did witness her crying.

Something then surprised Crys as she felt a warm hand on her hand. She looked over at the red-haired teen with a slightly confused look on her face but sadness had taken over, "Look… Crystal… I know how you feel…" It was his turn to tell his tale, "I was planning too… planning to tell someone that I really do care for her… I think you know who…" His silver eyes drifted to her to see if she did and she nodded before quickly continuing, "Yeah but…

"Someone beat me to her… someone who now I can't possibly compete against…" Silver shook his head as his hand returned to him and he clenched his fists, "If… if only if I had done so earlier!" He grunted as he pounded his fists into his thighs but his Sneasel stopped him with a worried look on it's face, "Sorry…" He muttered to both Sneasel and Crystal.

The blue-haired teenager looked at Silver with an understanding look as she moved closer to him, "Hey Silver…" Silver turned his head to Crystal, "I guess we're both too slow to make a move huh?" She smiled only small as she knew both of them were in pain, "If you don't answer, I'll understand but… who moved in on Blue before you?" Crys asked him in a curious tone as she wiped some of her tears away.

Silver looked down on the ground, not planning on answering to the girl but it just sorta came out, "Green… that bastard took Blue…" His voice came out a little raspy but enough for her to understand, "Look… you don't need to feel-" It was at this moment that caught Silver off guard.

His silver eyes grew large as he was drawn into a hug by Crystal. It felt so warm and caring like nothing he's ever felt before. Silver didn't know how to react by this because he was never the type to give out hugs like a normal person. Even to Blue. Still frozen in his spot, the red-head looked at Crys and he knew that Crystal might be laughing it up in her mind that he didn't know how to respond to such a caring gesture.

After about two minutes of the surprising hug passed by, Crystal immediately let go of him as she didn't know what overcame her to hug him. She barely did get to know Silver even though she worked alongside him with Gold to save the Johto region. Her cheeks were only a slight pink, remembering how warm he was. They avoided each other's gaze for only a minute before looking back at each other, "Sorry…" Crystal muttered.

"Don't be." Silver blurted out too fast which Crystal responded with her face in a disbelieving look, 'Dammit…' The red-head cursed in his mind before quickly blurting out another reason, "I mean… uh… you probably felt some sympathy for me so… it's alright…" He nervously spoke, hopefully she would buy the lame excuse. Crys wasn't the stupid type and her eyes studied him before her mouth turned to a cocky smile.

She got up and quickly grabbed Silver's wrist to motion him to get up, "Hey look… why don't we go for a small walk? We can probably try and get our mind off of… you know what." Crystal's eyes held a small amount of hurt but the rest was a sparked with a new kind of happiness.

Silver stared at Crys in disbelief before shrugging and getting up, "Sure." He nodded before receiving a sly stare and cocky grin from Sneasel, "Go to the pokecenter." He ordered it before Sneasel just shrugged it off and kept its attitude still to its owner, "What about a walk along the Viridian Forest? It might help." He suggested as Crys nodded. The pair then walked into the forest.

-X-

The two Johto dex-holders walked in silence for a good amount of time. Both didn't know what to talk about. This was awkward indeed as the two came down to another dead end in the forest and then turned around to walk more in the forest. It was then that Crys came up with something to say, "So… what have you been up to?" She asked him, obviously not keeping in close contact with him ever since he had been turned to stone along with the other four dex holders and being saved by Gold and herself and the three Hoenn dex-holders.

Silver was spacing out a bit before coming back to Earth and noting Crystal's question, "Oh… not much… just thinking about if I should go more with Blue than just being friends." He muttered, a bit of hurt flickered in his silver eyes.

Crys wore a sympathetic look to Silver before putting her hand on his shoulder, "I'm sorry… I didn't mean-" She was suddenly cut off when Silver quickly pushed her in front of him on the ground, "Silver, what the-?!" Her eyes became wide in shock when she saw Silver's arms spread out in a wide and protective stance, "Silver!! What, what happened?!" She exclaimed before noticing a sting on his back.

"Y-You were… c-careless…" Silver muttered through pain but managed a small smirk on his face as he turned his head behind him to see an angered Beedrill, "Argh!" Silver grunted as he fell to the ground, trying to fight off the pain but it seemed to grow stronger and stronger.

The blue-haired girl was soon covered in small tears then her gaze went from Silver to the Beedrill. She examined it a little before noticing that there was a collar on it, "What the-?!" Crystal exclaimed in shock before quickly grabbing a handful of rocks and throwing it at the Beedrill's collar. It seemed unaffected as it came quickly to her. Crys watched in fear as she waited for something to happen but she soon found herself being guarded by Silver again.

"Don't just… argh…" Silver knelt to the ground in pain, "S-Stand there…" He weakly muttered as Crys ran over to him with her trying to support him, "There's… obviously s-something wrong… w-wi-with that B-Beedrill…" Then the red-head quickly fell down unconscious. Crystal stared in horror as she looked up at the Beedrill, panicking what her next move would be but she clenched her fists, thinking in her mind that she's been up way worse against this.

Crystal took out her pokedex and started to study its moves and everything about it, _'Hm… so it's a low level pokemon…'_ She thought before putting her dex away. She looked around and threw some rocks and mud at the Beedrill. The Beedrill used an agility move to evade the attacks which got Crys confused, _'Wait… something's not right…'_ This got her thoughts right when the supposed low-leveled Beedrill quickly tried a poison jab on her which is a way higher level move for it to learn.

She grunted a little as she barely missed the attack when she noticed her ankle bleeding, "Shit…" Crys muttered before she noticed something rolling out of her pack, _'At least luck is on my side this time… hopefully enough to get me and Silver out of here!'_ She thought as she quickly took the poke doll out and quickly threw it to the Beedrill.

Crystal grunted against the pain as she struggled on getting Silver out of there. The poke doll was enough time but then there were more pokemon that had collars on them which were bug pokemon. Her purple bluish eyes grew wide as she struggled to get out with the fact that she had a bleeding ankle. She quickly made a run for it with Silver in her arms. As she did, some Caterpies shot out a string shot to them to try and catch them but they missed. Crystal found herself in a dead end against a mossy rock wall as she and a knocked-out Silver were surrounded by bug pokemon, _'No! W-What's going to-?!'_ At that instant when all the bug pokemon tried to shoot an all out powerful attack to the pair, Crys and Silver fell in the mossy rock wall.

* * *

  
Likey? Please review!

Oh yeah, if there might be any OOCness, please include into your reviews! I really don't know how Silver and Crystal react with each other and yeah and contructive criticism is good too! .


	2. Chapter 2: Comfort

A/N: Hey, thanks for the reviews! I shall update probably every week or so depending on how many reviews I get. :) Anyways, this chapter gets a little interesting and there's twice the fluff in this chappie! Please read and review!

**DISCLAIMER- I DON'T OWN POKEMON!! I ONLY OWN THE STORY AND ANY MADE UP CHARACTERS THAT MIGHT COME ALONG!! THANKS!**

Chapter Two: Comfort

"So… did those bug Pokémon get rid of those two pesky trainers?" A voice questioned in a grunting tone or not-so-pleasant tone.

"I'm not so sure…" The other one spoke in response, "I mean, we're talking about two Johto-dex trainers here who got away!" He exclaimed to the other which frightened him a bit.

"We can't have those two escape Viridian Forest then! If I might also add, they might be hiding somewhere…" The other one spoke out loud, "If they do escape, they could foil our experiments!" He exclaimed in a startled and panicked voice.

_**SLAP**_

"Snap out of it!" A feminine but rough voice spoke as she slapped her co-worker, "Don't worry about it… they can't hide for long…" She chuckled, a smirk under the darkness revealed her gleaming white teeth, "That red-haired kid got poisoned too many times with those poison jabs. No way would he survive and that blue-haired girl as well…" She nodded her head as they walked out of the dark room, _'Just wait 'till that side-effect happens...'_ Her final thoughts before exiting completely.

-X-

Deep in a dark moist cave, Crystal was panicking to less options about what to do with the red-haired teen that was lying right next to her. She had both of her hands on her temples, trying to think of what to do, _'Crap, this is SO bad…'_ Crys thought, her eyes wandering from the ground to Silver every second or so.

Crystal shook her head as she frantically searched through her pack to find an antidote to Silver's poisoned back problem. She kept searching for five minutes before she found what she was looking for. Crys groaned a little as she found she only had one antidote, "This isn't enough to take out all the poison in Silver's body right now…" She muttered.

"How 'bout two?" The blue-haired teen turned her head around to the weak and raspy voice of Silver. Her eyes gleamed a little of relief as she saw he was awake at last. She quickly took the other antidote out of Silver's grasp and went over to his back to help him relieve his poison status before he would… die.

Crystal blinked a little as she looked at Silver, "Ok… um… this may seem weird but… I'm going to have to ask you to take off everything you're wearing from the waist up." She nervously spoke while her face went to a blush because of what she said. It's not everyday you ask a boy to take off everything they have from the waist up.

The silver-eyed boy looked at her in a disbelieving look but he made a few grunts of pain before complying with what she asked him to do. He took off his jacket and his shirt before revealing the poisoned cut he had received from that Beedrill. Crys went to his back and tried to keep her composure as to not panic to the current situation of his back.

She took in a deep breath before letting it all out as she started to use the antidote on him, "Urgh…" Silver groaned in pain of the antidote.

"Sorry… this might sting a bit…" Crystal warned him a bit, still spraying the antidote over his wound. Silver rolled his eyes in response but weakly as she started to finish up. The blue-haired teen sighed as she wiped her sweat off her forehead in relief. She saw that Silver was trying to sit up but she quickly or gently pushed him back down, "You have to rest…" Crystal sternly spoke.

Silver looked at her as if he was a pain in the ass but he didn't have the energy to fight back as he was merely pushed back down on the ground, "Whatever you want, mother dearest…" He muttered which got in return a glare from Crystal. He then noticed Crystal lifting his body up which confused him.

"I need to bandage your wound Silver… even though the poison is going away, I don't want you to bleed to death." Crystal explained to him before taking some bandages out of her pack, "Please lift your arms." Silver complied with her wishes with a blank stare while she started to bandage him up. Crystal's face soon turned pink because of how close she was to Silver's bare skin and the fact that he was looking down at her and breathing down her neck.

It was a bit nervous to bandage a person up in this situation. Nonetheless, she got the job done and placed Silver on the ground again but not without placing him on her sleeping bag, "What about you Crystal?" The red-haired teen asked her, noting that it was soon getting dark and she didn't have a place to sleep.

Crys turned to Silver and shook her head, "You need it more than I do. You saved my butt out there earlier." She smiled at him which got Silver's face in a slight blush. She sighed a little, thinking about what Gold had done for her in the past. Her face wore a small smile and a slight blush, thinking about all the memories with him. It soon faded away because of the many times he had rejected in seeing her with all these "excuses."

"Thinking about Gold, huh?" Crystal soon snapped back to reality as she heard Silver's voice reach out to her. He noticed that there was a tear emerging from her purplish blue eyes then soon regretted what he had said, "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to…" His voice trailed off.

"No… it's… it's alright…" Crystal spoke softly, "I just… I just want him to… stop ignoring me whenever I speak to him and mostly… when I'm about to confess to him about… how I feel…" Her voice sounded like it was broken but she kept it intact still before whimpering to a stinging pain in her ankle.

The red-haired teen shook his head as he looked down at her ankle, "You might want to use antibiotics on that and bandage that up…" He suggested while Crys looked down and let out a sigh. She did what she was told before sitting down next to Silver, "What's up?" He asked her a bit tiredly, noting she had a depressed look on her face.

Crys was hesitant at first but she managed to say it, "How did you feel when you found out Blue liked someone else? Y'know, you never had a chance to tell her how you felt… You seemed a bit frustrated back there but…" Her voice trailed off as she started up a fire to warm the both of them in the cold moist cave.

Silver looked and examined the blue-haired teen before sitting up, "I felt… torn wait no… angry at myself, angry at Green, and… depressed that I never told Blue… the truth about my feelings towards her." He wore a frustrated stare but it soon turned soft and into a face which tried to fight the tears that would fall from his eyes.

Crystal noticed before sitting back next to him, "I'm sorry…" She whispered to him as she placed her hand on his hand, "I've always wondered… if Gold found someone he liked and… he spent all his time with her… which would explain…" Tears started to fall from her eyes, "Why he made up all those stupid excuses…" She tried to fight the tears but they just fell.

"Crystal…" Silver started as he held her hand, "Gold doesn't realize what kind of a girl he's missing out on if he is dating another girl." This got Crys to wear a confused look on her face as she gave a long stare at him, "There aren't many girls that use the pokedex like you, Blue, Sapphire, or even Yellow… you're in this category of girls that were destined to be special in a world like this." He started out before looking at the flames.

The blue-haired teen studied Silver's face before shaking her head, "It's Gold, Silver… He never realizes what special opportunities come to him when he has the chance before… it's too late…" Crys spoke in a softer tone before shivering to the cold.

His silver eyes noticed the girl shiver before he made a little room in the sleeping bag, "Look… I don't want you to freeze to death so… it won't hurt if we… um…" This made him a bit embarrassed to say this to Crystal especially since she's a girl, "Share this sleeping bag…" He got the words out of his mouth before looking up at her.

Crys wanted to argue to his offer but she was too cold to even argue right now so she sighed and sat next to him, "Silver…" She started as she sank in the sleeping bag. Silver looked down next to him, "Do you really mean those things you said earlier?" She asked, implying to what Silver had spoken about Gold missing out on a special girl like her.

His cheeks flushed a little before letting out a deep breath, "I do…" He softly spoke, "It's the same thing as Blue and I…" He started, "I took her only as a friend and never thought about taking our relationship to the next level… never realizing that she was a special type of girl…" He clenched his fists before calming a bit, "Look Crys…

"Don't think that you aren't special because you are. You're a Pokémon capture specialist for Pete's sake…" Silver pointed out, "You caught every Pokémon in the Johto region and if that doesn't prove as special enough, I don't know what is…" He shook his head, "Out of those years I've gotten to know you, you at first were an annoying girl but then I've seen you as ok." He shrugged.

Crys turned a good amount of red when she heard those things out of Silver's mouth. At first, it surprised her for those words to come out of his mouth but she started to feel more at ease next to her. She knew that on the outside world, there were more things to worry such as being Professor Oak's assistant, trying yet once more to tell Gold of what she felt for him, etc. Instead, being in this cave, alone, with a person, most especially with a guy named Silver, she… felt as if she didn't have a care in this world.

Her eyelids started to droop but she didn't want to fall asleep just yet. She started to fight off the sleepiness that was soon overcoming her but Silver was already lying next to the blue-haired girl, "It's better if you fall asleep… You did save both of us." He pointed out which Crystal kinda got due to the sleep trying to take over. She struggled against it but sighed and nodded.

As Crys fell asleep, Silver couldn't help but notice her features especially since she was lying right next to him. His face turned a slight pink as he struggled to turn away but it was a bit impossible, _'Damn… why does she have to be this… cute? No, pretty? No, that's not right… beautiful? I guess that's the right word and what the hell am I saying?!' _The red-head was fighting his thoughts away as he sighed and let the sleep rush in.

-X-

_"Wait… Gold? Where are you? Gold?" Crystal cried out as she frantically tried to find him anywhere in the cloudy background that wasn't the cave. Tears fell a little as she was trying to look for him. When she did find him she ran up to him with a smile, "Gold… I need to tell-" Surprise took the young capturer very well as she studied his face when she turned him around._

_Gold stared deeply at the blue-haired girl with a nice long icy stare. She started to wonder what happened or what she had done to make him like this. The raven-haired teen just shook his head at her then a smirk overcame his mouth, "Crys, sweetheart, I'm sorry but… I found someone new, someone more special than you." He chuckled darkly._

_Crys started to feel more tears rushing down her face as she shook her head, "No… what do you mean by that?" She didn't want to accept this but she knew what he was going to say to her._

_"I mean that there's a more special girl than you… and besides…" Gold rolled his eyes still with a smirk as he shook his head at her, "I never felt anything for you. You were just an annoying serious girl. Seriously, not my type." He laughed harder and harder then a beautiful teen about her age appeared and shook her head at Crys._

_The blue-haired girl shook her head frantically as she took a grip on Gold, "No, Gold… please, Gold! No, I don't want you to go! Please… I-I love you!!" She exclaimed but he merely pushed her aside as he left her, "NO! GOLD!!" She tried to call out to him but he already faded away, "GOLD!!"_

"_Crystal!" Crystal looked around, wondering who's calling her then felt a soft but violent shaking._

-X-

"Crystal!" Crystal was whimpering in the sleeping bag, trying to fight back tears as she kept yelling out the name, 'Gold!'. She finally woke up when Silver slapped the girl to wake up, "I'm sorry but… that was annoying…" Silver told her in a grumpy tone before shaking his head.

Crys looked at Silver with a hurt look, "So… I'm annoying to you and Gold as well…" She spoke in a raspy voice very softly as she clutched the sheets of the bag and held her cheek.

Silver looked back at her and quickly noticed her face before regretting what he had said, "Sorry…" He replied to her, "It's not you… It's what you were doing that was… annoying…" Silver said, "You kept on screaming 'Gold!' in my ears that I couldn't bear it anymore…" The red-head explained as Crystal sat up, "Don't worry… once we get out of here, you can probably try and tell Gold yourself." He shrugged and suggested.

Crys stared at Silver for a long time before burying her head on his bare chest, feeling the warmth, "Please Silver… don't leave me alone…" She spoke softly in barely a whisper before falling asleep on him once more which agitated him but he was too tired.

Once she did fall asleep however, Silver's face turned red in which he couldn't fight off, _'W-What is this feeling? I… I never felt anything like this to… anyone else, even Blue…'_ He thought as he closed his eyes and looked down once more on Crystal. Her sight gave him a moment to enjoy before he sighed and wrapped her arms around her, "Don't worry… I'm not going to leave you alone…" He whispered to her as the flames went out.

* * *

  
- Likey? Please review and if there's any, tell me about any OOCness in this chapter so I can improve more on any of the characters! .


	3. Chapter 3: More Troubles

A/N: Ok, I got a good enough amount of reviews and it's Monday so... time to update the story! Anyways, this chapter will focus mostly on Green and Blue! Blue is the girl and Green is the guy and me no likey the switch in the English dubbed manga. If you can my fellow readers, share this story to other people! :) Anyways, enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER: ME DON'T OWN POKEMON SPECIAL OR THE CHARACTERS!!**

* * *

Chapter Three: More Troubles

"Where are you?" A familiar girl's voice cried out through the woods. The girl had a white hat on similar to what Silver gave to a certain someone with a blue tank and a pink skirt to boot. She had her bag slung across from her shoulder to her waist. The brunette called out more with more concern in her voice, "Silver! Crystal!! Where are you?!" She exclaimed in the forest with a spiky-brown haired teen about her age next to her.

"C'mon Blue… we need to get more people with us so we can try and find them." Green suggested in a little grumpy and tired mood.

Blue glowered on Green, "Well excuse me Mr. Grumpy-Pants…"

"Mr. Grumpy-Pants?" Green questioned her to the lame excuse of a name, "We've been searching for almost two hours out here! How can I not be grumpy?!" He exclaimed.

"Why don't you let me finish?!" Blue retorted before shaking her head, "Besides, all you have been doing is complain out here if I do say so myself. I mean, you're letting a girl do all the work and you're a guy, you're supposed to do the work!" She exclaimed.

Green shook his head in disbelief, "You're such a pesky girl…" He muttered his favorite words, "If you do remember clearly, I've been doing all the work." He pointed out in a calm tone recalling the last two hours earlier.

-X-

_"Green… how long until we find them?" Blue complained, feeling a bit of a cramp in her feet up to her knees, "Ew… I think I stepped in some Caterpie's web…" She complained some more showing it to the spiky-haired teen._

_Green shot her his normal glare, "Quit complaining Blue…" He responded or more like ordered her, "Besides… we've only been here for five minutes!" He exclaimed in an annoyed tone, "Anyways… I thought you might've been interested since we're looking for Crystal and Silver." He nodded._

_"Well… Silver and Crys can take care of themselves, can't they?" She questioned him back._

_"Yeah but… my grandpa is worried about the fact that Crys isn't back yet and the fact that Silver was here for a visit but didn't show up either… he just sent me out here to look. I would've chosen Red to come along but since he wasn't here I just settled for you." He shrugged._

-X-

_'Maybe Yellow would've been a better person to look for these two instead of her…' _Green thought, regretting taking her along while Blue kept yelling for the two Johto-dex holders. He sighed before something came up in his mind and he had to smirk only a little, "Hey Blue…" Green called out which got her attention, "I was wondering…

"Ever since yesterday you've been keep a good clear distance from me and avoided my gaze. Why is that? You told me it was nothing." Green spoke clearly to her who Blue had a tape measure which read 10 feet between her and Green.

The tape measure snapped back and Blue stuffed it in her bag, "What're you talking about? I'm not doing such a thing." She avoided his gaze with a slight blush on her face. She sighed a little as she soon noticed a few ruffling in the trees, "What the-?" Blue started before a Caterpie fell on her head and squirmed a bit on her head, "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!" She exclaimed running around.

Green watched for a good five minutes before shaking his head. He walked up to Blue when she was stomping on the ground without running around and slapping the Caterpie off her head, "It's just a bug Pokémon Blue." He pointed out.

Blue opened her eyes slowly as she looked down at the Caterpie. Her face was filled with embarrassment as she saw a bug Pokémon humiliate her. She clenched her fists but her face turned a slight pink when she realized that Green was behind her. Her head turned around slowly before running to another tree.

The spiky-haired teen shook his head as he stumbled a little on the Caterpie and noticed something peculiar on it, "Wait… what's a collar doing on it?" Green pondered as his green eyes studied the Caterpie closely.

"Whatever it is, it might've had something to do with Silver and Crys…" Blue glared at Green from the tree before her ears picked up a buzzing noise behind her. She slowly looked back to see a group of Beedrill with fellow bug Pokémon behind them with collars on them, "Green… I think-" She started off before Green interrupted her.

"A problem, yes I know…" Green responded back as he too was surrounded by bug Pokémon, "Well… I know this for a fact. We should summon our Pokémon to battles these bugs. We might find a clue as to find Silver and Crystal." He suggested before throwing his Pokémon out of its pokeball, "Go Charizard!" Green exclaimed as the fire-flying Pokémon emerged from its ball.

Blue blinked a little before realizing what Green was doing, "Oh…" She responded slow before summoning her own Pokémon out, "C'mon out Jiggly!" She exclaimed with a slight smirk on her face before her Wigglytuff came out. Blue smirked as she looked at all the bug Pokémon, "Ok, low level Pokémon, this'll be easy… Jiggly, SING!" She ordered her Wigglytuff. Jiggly did as she was told but it only knocked out the army of Caterpies and Weedles on both Blue and Green's side.

Green looked around and studied his surroundings as he noticed that the higher evolved Pokémon weren't knocked out. He took out his pokedex and studied most of the Pokémon, _'Interesting… the pokedex only reads them as extremely low-level but… the collar's must have something to do with their powers…'_ Green concluded as he put his pokedex away and looked at his Pokémon, "Charizard! Let's try a fire spin on those group of bug Pokémon!" He ordered it.

When Charizard did as he was told however, the bug Pokémon counterattacked the move with an all out gust move which surprised Green only slightly. He growled a little as he noticed the lights on the collars flash out of control. Blue on the otherhand was busy with her side of bug Pokémon, "Alright Jiggly… let's try a Tri Attack!" She exclaimed as it went forth but another gust was made by the group.

"Blue! If we keep this up, the bug Pokémon would just counter probably every move we make with a full gust attack! We need to use more-" Green tried to explain to her but the lights on the collars flashed to the same color. The two trainers watched in awe before they looked at their belt of Pokémon and a sudden flash of light blinded the two.

"What is this?!" Blue exclaimed trying to block out the light. As soon as the light faded away, Green and Blue looked at their belt and wondered what happened. Blue picked up her pokeball that held Turtley, her Blastoise, and when she tried to call it out, it didn't happen, "What the, what did they do?!" She exclaimed as she glared at the bug Pokémon.

Green growled in frustration as he looked at his belt and tried to call out his other Pokémon as well but nothing worked, "Their collars… who would make such a thing?" He muttered before noticing that his Charizard was getting a little tired of using the same moves over and over. He took the pokeball and tried to call it back but it didn't work, "Blue… we need to retreat and explain what happened. There's something extremely wrong here." He concluded before hopping onto his Charizard.

Blue grunted as she looked at Jiggly and she too was getting worn out. She looked at the bug Pokémon before nodding to Green and looking at Jiggly. Jiggly filled itself with air and Blue quickly grabbed onto its foot, "Alright… we'll tell- Hey!!" Blue exclaimed as she saw the bug Pokémon, well, the flying bug Pokémon grab onto her while Jiggly struggled on getting her owner out of there but when it tried, Blue fell in the group.

"BLUE!" Green exclaimed as he growled and looked at his Charizard, "Charizard, use a flamethrower and try not to hit Blue!" He ordered it. It wasn't a walk in the park with this move since the bug Pokémon kept on moving around with Blue. His green eyes tried to search for the girl but he growled and shook his head, "Charizard, save Blue's Wigglytuff… if I don't come back, go search for Yellow and tell her what's happened." He spoke grimly before diving in the crowd of bug Pokémon.

-X-

"Silver… Silver!" Crystal cried out as her purplish blue eyes watched him struggle in the bag. By now, it was morning already and she was a little surprised that Silver hasn't woken up yet. She shook him but it still didn't work. She looked around and saw a little stream. Crystal gathered the water into her cap she took off and splashed it on the red-head.

Silver woke up in a panic as his silver eyes darted around the cave then his eyes drifted to Crystal who wore a smile. He didn't say anything but shook his head of the water. The red-head let out a sigh before getting up and heading towards his jacket and shirt. He saw that they were cleaned and he looked at the blue-haired girl with a curious look.

"You can wear it don't worry…" She nodded, "I cleaned it for you. Anyways… we need to find a way out of here." Crystal looked around the cave as she walked towards Silver, "Oh wait… if I may, can you tell me what happened in your dream? You were squirming around sometimes murmuring 'watch out' or 'Blue' while I tried to wake you up." She asked him.

Silver let out a deep breath and looked at Crys, "Some other time alright? Like you said, we need to find a way out of here." He spoke as he put on his shirt with his jacket over it. Man, did it feel good to be in his jacket once again.

The blue-haired girl raised her eyebrow at him but put it aside, _'Silver's back to his old self again…_' She thought before looking around the cave, "I think… I think I see a passageway over there!" Crys exclaimed as she grabbed Silver's hand for him to follow her.

The red-head sighed as he followed Crystal until they reached a dead end of the place. Crys and Silver soon looked around for an exit, _'There has to something here to get us out of here…' _Silver pondered as he placed his hand on the cave walls for a secret passageway or something to get them out of there.

"Maybe we took a wrong-" Crystal started but as soon as she leaned against a hollow part of the cave with vines around it, she fell through, "TURN!!" She exclaimed the last part of her sentence. When Crys made it on the other side, she found herself outside of the cave and saw that there was an old tree connected with the cave, "Silver! I found a way out!" She grinned.

The red-head wore a completely blank face before shaking his head and walking through. He dusted himself off as he looked around at the sun. He soon heard a buzzing noise and he looked at Crystal almost immediately, "We need to get out of here now and get our Pokémon." He sternly spoke and Crys nodded her head as they made a run for it.

As they kept on running, Crystal spotted out of the corner of her eyes two familiar teens they know fairly well. She stopped as she saw that there was a swarm of bug Pokémon surrounding the two trainers. Silver didn't see as he ran on ahead. Crystal couldn't take it as she looked at Silver, "Wait Silver! We need to save these two trainers!" She exclaimed.

Silver looked back as he sighed and ran back and soon spotted that the two trainers were Green and Blue. He just blinked a couple of times before looking back at Crystal, "One problem… we don't have a Pokémon to fight with." He pointed out the obvious as they soon looked around. The bug Pokémon soon spotted the two trainers and went for them.

When the two cringed in a defensive posture, they didn't feel anything, "What-what happened?" Crystal opened her eyes to see that a flame attack was made on the bug Pokémon. The two wondered and they turned to see someone they knew. It surprised them, especially for Crys.

"Gold?!" The two both exclaimed out of surprise.

Gold smirked, "Yep! I'm here to the rescue!" He gave them a thumbs up to them as he held his billiard cue on his shoulder.

* * *

Likey? Review please and remember to share if you can! :)


	4. Chapter 4: Suspicions

A/N: I gotz a good amount of reviews and today's Monday so once again... new chapter! Anyways, this is a pretty good long chapter and things get a little interesting w/ Gold's appearance and the fact that Silver will be facing something he doesn't really recognize too well. Keep reading and keep reviewing and thanks for the reviews again!

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN POKEMON!!**

* * *

Chapter Four: Suspicions

_**BZZT BZZT**_

"You get a signal?" The girl from before questioned one of her co-workers as she looked up at the screen. The girl smirked as her hazel eyes watched the screen with interest, "Interesting… things have taken quite a turn." She spoke as she watched the five trainers in the Viridian Forest fight against their creation or mostly their experiments.

Her co-worker had to smirk as well while watching the screen, "And I thought they were the legendary dex-holders that old man had made them." He commented watching intently.

The girl darkly chuckled, "Well… it seems that they have met their match…" She spoke with entertainment in her tone, "Just wait 'till that Crystal girl finds out what we did to her precious friends, especially Gold…" She laughed as she exited the room.

Her male counterpart had to laugh as well, remembering extremely well what they did to Gold earlier, _'Heh… You may think Gold is on your side… I can't wait to see the looks on their faces…'_ He thought wearing a big smirk, _'And that Silver guy… we'll make sure to bring him back where he belongs…' _His eyes closed as he thought about it all while chuckling and watching the screen through one of the Beedrill's collars.

--

"Gold!" Crystal and Silver exclaimed out of surprise as they looked at him with relieved looks on their faces. Gold chuckled a little as he put on his goggles and took out his skateboard and went over to the both of them.

The amber-eyed teen studied his rival Silver, "Well… long time no see huh Silver?" He grinned but Silver's response was only, "……" which meant to Gold that he acknowledges him, "Good 'ol Silver!" He slapped his back which caused him major pain from what happened yesterday.

The red-head groaned in pain which got Crystal's attention. She quickly went over to him and supported him to stand up a little, "Gold… please don't do that…" She warned him, "Silver's pretty weak due to what happened to us yesterday here." She explained to him with all the bug Pokémon surrounding them. She looked at Gold and smiled a little, _'At least… Gold is here…''_ Crys thought with a small smile.

Gold turned around to the matter and then called out his Pokémon team out, "C'mon out! Aitaro, Politaro, Suntaro and Sutaro!!" He exclaimed before the bug Pokémon had a chance to cancel out his pokeballs, "Now… let's do an all out attack!" He ordered them in which they got in an attack ready mode. Their eyes were sinister looking but it was hidden well as the five Pokémon, including Explotaro, went ahead to defeat the bug Pokémon.

Crystal watched with an intense look to see if they would get out alright while Silver only studied the battle with a suspicious look. The red-head watched carefully, _'Something's not right here…'_ He thought as his silver-eyes darted back and forth to the Pokémon's movements. As soon as the crowd of bug Pokémon dispersed, Green and Blue were the only trainers that were left.

The blue-haired teen slowly left Silver's side and quickly went to the two unconscious trainers, "That's strange…" She spoke examining them as Silver and Gold walked over to Crys.

"What do you mean?" Gold asked as he let his two arms hang on his billiard cue behind his head and let it hang on his shoulders.

Silver shook his head after looking at Gold, "There isn't a single wound on them you blind idiot." He calmly spoke but harshly spoke to Gold.

Gold pouted at Silver, "Oh… look who's being a sourpuss… it's Silver." He retorted back with a glare. Silver caught that and his eyes studied his and saw a red flash of light quickly go through Gold's eyes. It made him even more suspicious but he kept quiet and made no sign of seeing it.

"Guys… don't fight now…" Crystal got in between the two while shaking her head, "Anyways… I suggest we get out with Blue and Green before we more of these bug Pokémon might come after us." She spoke in a serious tone as she took Blue in her care and Silver and Gold helped up Green.

--

_'Something doesn't add up…'_ Silver thought as he leaned against the walls of the pokecenter, _'For one thing… Green and Blue should've been injured heavily and yet… not a scratch on them…' _He thought as he examined them on the pokecenter's beds_, 'Next thing… Gold doesn't usually act this much more of a pest to me. Then again, this is Gold and he could've gotten much more immature. Anyways, his eyes did flash a red…_

_'What does that mean anyways? His Pokémon also didn't add up as well… They usually don't give a bad aura but usually a goofy aura like their dimwit of a trainer Gold…'_ Silver shook his head as he kept on pondering through his thoughts about his suspicions.

"Silver?" The red-head turned his head in alert but to find Crystal. He sighed a little before shaking his head and looking up at her, "You've been here for almost an hour. Is everything alright?" She asked him as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

The red-head didn't speak but reached into his pockets and pulled out a collar that was on one of the bug Pokémon that Gold had defeated earlier, "Here. I picked this up when a Gold's Aipom knocked it off a Caterpie." He handed it to her which got Crystal in a serious look.

"Hm… maybe we could try to find out what this thing can do. When Blue and Green wake up we can question them as well." Crys suggested as she kept her gaze on the collar, "Silver, we could with Gold's help trail it back to whomever created this monstrosity of a device." She nodded as her purplish eyes went up to his silver eyes.

By the look on Silver's face, he didn't like the sound of that which got Crystal confused. She got a little too close to his face with an intense look in her eyes, "Is there something wrong with you?" She questioned him.

Silver turned a little pink but it faded quickly as he let out a sigh as he gently pushed Crys to a seat right behind her, "There's something wrong here Crystal… with everything. Also, I wouldn't mind working with Gold on this one but… there's something not right with him or his Pokémon as well." He explained to her with a serious and grave tone but that's nothing new with him, "Point being, I don't trust Gold right now." He gave her a cold stare.

Crystal let out a sigh as she looked up at Silver and studied his stare, "If there's something wrong with Gold then why did he help us out back there?" She questioned him, "Anyways, I'll trail too with Gold and if you don't want to go then that's just fine." She stood up and gave him quite a good glare.

Silver didn't speak but gave her a good glare at her. His face didn't give her a good feeling at all. With that, Crystal just stormed out of the room in where Silver only watched her leave, _'Hmph… if she doesn't want to believe me and get herself hurt because she likes Gold, then I'll leave her at that.'_ He thought as he angrily looked down at the floor.

_'You know you want to stop her though…'_

_'What? Who said that?!'_ Silver gritted his teeth a little as he searched around frantically.

_'Your conscience idiot…'_

Silver blinked a little as he sighed, _'What do you want?' _He questioned.

_'To say that you're jealous…'_ His conscience smirked at him.

_'What the hell are you talking about?'_

_'Face it… even before you saw that flash in Gold's eyes you couldn't help but feel a bit of jealousy because Crystal's face lit up when she saw him.'_

_'Shut up…'_

_'Aw… you know I'm right… aren't you glad I'm here?'_

_'……'_ Silver only responded back before shaking his head. He let out a sigh as he walked to the window and saw Crystal walking up to Gold. His silver eyes searched the pair and once he saw Gold place his arm around Crystal's shoulder, he couldn't help but clench his fists. He then noticed as well too that his eyes flashed red for only a millisecond then to amber.

The red-head shook his head, thinking about decisions if he should follow after Crystal and make sure she'll be alright since he didn't trust Gold at the moment. He quickly ran down to Nurse Joy and picked up his Pokémon before he exited the building. He was sure that Crys got her Pokémon as well. Sneasel came out of its pokeball and stood next to him.

Gold quickly spotted Silver coming out of the pokecenter and he couldn't help but smirk, "Hey Silver! You're going to help us? Crys told me that you weren't up to it." His eyes grew flirtatious as he looked at her in which she had to roll her eyes but playfully.

His silver-eyes narrowed to Crystal with a slight glare in them before turning his gaze towards Gold. He didn't answer but the look on his face did tell them the answer. Crystal sighed a little as she looked between Gold and Silver, "Well anyways… where should we begin looking?" Crys asked.

The amber-eyed teen placed his arm around Crystal's shoulder while he wore a grin on his face, "Hey Crys… I've been wondering when you wanted to have that time alone thing with me like you asked yesterday." He nodded.

Crystal's face went from a normal skin color to a slight cherry-faced color. She looked at Gold then her eyes went to Silver. The red-head wore a blank face towards her as he was a bit curious to see what her answer would be. Unknowingly to all three, Silver subconsciously clenched his fists but only his Sneasel saw what he did in which it snickered.

The blue-haired girl drew in a deep breath as she smiled a little at the raven-haired teen, "How 'bout tomorrow Gold? I'm free." She nodded in which Gold nodded to her.

"Sounds great. Anyways, we should start looking around probably on Sunday. It's only Friday and I'm feeling beat from doing all that stuff yesterday and saving your butts, especially Silver's…" Gold narrowed his eyes towards his rival when he spoke his name.

The red-head rolled his eyes as he walked into the pokecenter so he could get away from the two trainers. Crystal couldn't help but watch him walk away from them. She wore a worried look and sighed a little as she looked at Gold once more, "So are you going to stay at the pokecenter for a while?" She asked him.

Gold shook his head as he placed both of his hands behind his head, "I can't. I have to be somewhere right now and I wish I could stay." He grinned at her which her response was another roll of her eyes, "I'll see you soon alright?" Gold gave her a pleading look in his amber eyes.

Crystal shook her head before pushing him, "Alright. I'll see you later Gold." The two gave each other a quick hug before Gold took out his skateboard and started to go off farther away from Viridian City. The blue-haired girl watched him leave before shaking her head and entering the pokecenter. She went up the to the second level and found Silver sitting more towards the window, a little spaced out while watching the skies with two Pidgies dancing around each other.

She walked up to him but it would appear that he didn't sense her presence or he was merely ignoring her. Crys sat next to him and leaned against the window sill, her body a little too close next to his as Silver found it a little bit annoying. His Sneasel only snickered at him in which the red-head's response to it was a simple death glare.

The two sat there for a good amount of ten minutes of pure silence before the annoyance was building up in Silver. The red-head looked over at Crys before finally speaking, "What do you want now?" He questioned her in an irritated tone of voice.

The blue-haired girl decided to play his game so she just sat there, ignoring him while watching the Pidgies play around in a small dance. This only irritated Silver some more as he clenched his fists but let out a deep breath. Another good five minutes had passed and the only noises made were Sneasel's snickering in which Silver gave some good glares to his Pokémon.

More moments had passed before Silver shook his head. He quickly got up and walked to the other side of the room and sat there seeing that Crystal wouldn't talk to him, "So what're you doing just sitting there all quiet?" This startled Silver as he jumped a little and looked behind him to see Crystal with her hands behind her back and leaning forwards and backwards in a sway motion.

The red-head shook his head before turning his back on her and letting his eyes focus more on the outside. Crys wore an annoyed look before sitting next to him once more which annoyed Silver once again, "Ok… this has gone long enough… what do you want?" He questioned her.

Crystal wore a victory smile seeing she got Silver to talk at least, "Oh… nothing. I just wanted to know why you really don't talk a lot and here you are, talking to me." She nodded as Silver merely rolled his eyes at the girl, "Anyways, I just want to know what you have against Gold right now. Why you don't trust him and such." She nodded.

His silver eyes narrowed to her and back to the window before letting out a sigh. Words came and passed in his mind, thinking about what to say to her, "Point being, when I looked somewhat in Gold's eyes, some red light flashed in his eyes and his Pokémon's aura… it's not really the same as well." He explained it very simply.

Her purplish-blue eyes looked at his before shaking her head a lot, "No… when I looked at Gold's eyes, nothing happened. He's just his regular goofy self. I don't know what you're talking about Silver." She spoke in a little worry.

The red-head shook his head, _'She likes Gold too much to even come to reason to all this…'_ He thought as he watched her sigh in worry.

"Well… why don't we go look for him and ask him ourselves then?" Crystal got up and suddenly asked the question. Silver looked at her with a weird stare before the blue-haired teen grabbed his hand to get up from the seat.

The red-head was a little too slow at getting up and the fact that once Crys got Silver to stand up, she accidentally slipped on the newly cleaned floors. Silver grabbed on tight to Crystal's hand so she wouldn't fall on the ground but… it was too late. In about five seconds that passed, Silver found himself on top of Crystal.

The two teens were looking at each other with a good amount of red coloring in their faces for about five minutes before Silver quickly got off of her. In the corner, his Sneasel was mostly laughing its butt off while Silver called it back to its pokeball.

Crystal stayed on the ground for a little while before getting up. She walked up to Silver getting his attention, "Um…" The blush was still on both their faces as they looked at each other before looking on the ground, "When do you think Green and Blue will wake up?" She asked him, pointing to the two of them.

Silver's eyes narrowed to Green and Blue, especially Blue as he had almost forgotten that Blue had been here, "Give them another hour or so." He nodded in response to her question before sitting down once more and saw the Pidgies fly some more or so in a joyous dance.

The two looked at each other after a moment of silence before Crystal suggested something, "You… you want to come for a small walk?" She offered.

The red-head looked at Crys then nodded as he got up and walked besides her. The two teens walked outside of the pokecenter and just walked around the outskirts of the city since they knew better than to walk around the forest since it was too dangerous. They noticed it was getting late once again and it had started to get cloudy.

"How much do you like Gold…?" Silver asked as they kept walking and totally out of the blue. Truth be told, Silver was extremely curious since she kept denying the fact that there might be something wrong with their fellow companion.

Crystal looked on the ground and stopped walking before drawing in a deep breath, "I… I'm not really sure…" She softly answered, "I started to like him when we went on our first mission together then… it just hit me somewhere when we thought… he died… I found out then and… I don't know how much I really do like him…" She nodded before looking at him, "Why do you ask?" Crys asked him back.

The silver-eyed teen sighed a little then looked up at the skies, "A storm's coming…" He spoke softly then looked at Crystal. He knew the answer to the question she asked but he didn't want to answer it just yet.

The blue-haired teen looked up and sighed as well, "Well… we might as well head back Silver." She nodded as the rain started to pour upon the both of them. The two were running back to the pokecenter back in Viridian City but it wasn't long until a Pokémon attacked them, "Hey! What're you-?" Crystal and Silver's eyes went wide when they saw who attacked them.

"Green?!" They both exclaimed at the same time before Green ordered his Porygon2 to deliver another attack towards them.

* * *

- Keep reviewing and keep spreading the good news about my story! Jk, u don't have to.


	5. Chapter 5: Dreaming Realizations

A/N: Sorry for the late update but I wasn't able to finish the chapter on time. Anyways, sorry for the late update! New chapter on Monday and I got a decent amount of reviews as well! Sorry if this chapter may seem sloppy but please don't mind and just enjoy the story! The half of the story is influenced by one of my favorite songs. Thank you for my reviewers, **Mika555, greenteamoose, Mystica234, Astral Deathwish, Shizuka Suzuhara,** and** Khrystie.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN POKEMON OR THE SONG 'DREAMFLIGHT' WHICH BELONGS TO THE BAND AFTER FOREVER!**

* * *

Chapter Five: Dreaming Realizations

Along the Viridian Forest near the river's edge, a young blonde girl about her teens was drawing a lovely picture of yet another picture of someone she had a big crush on, Red. She put down her hat next to her side as she kept on drawing then watched her Pokémon having fun around the forest. Suddenly, she sensed hurt Pokémon coming to her.

_"Please Yellow… we need help_…" The young girl quickly called in her Pokémon then ran to the voices of the Pokémon that were hurt.

"Oh my… wait…" Yellow placed her hands on the Pokémon's foreheads and read their minds and corrected her guess. She kept reading their minds before they fainted completely, 'So… there are Pokémon with collars? That's strange and where did Green and Blue go?' She thought before shaking her head and examined their Pokémon.

The young blonde didn't know what would happen after she healed the two Pokémon. It did take a lot of energy out of her when she had to. She shook her head before quickly healing the Pokémon, "Alright, now Charizard, we need to get out of here quickly if what you said is true." She nodded and Charizard quickly agreed.

It took Yellow on its back then Blue's Wigglytuff before quickly flying out of the forest. She then pondered on what they were explaining to her.

-X-

"Green! What the hell are you doing?! Stop attacking us!" Silver exclaimed as he called out his Sneasel. His silver eyes noticed his green eyes and soon figured out that he was being controlled or possessed, _'I knew it! Then, the same thing must be happening to Blue then!_' He quickly thought as he shook his head.

Crystal was about to call out her Pokémon but something else attacked her which got her arm badly injured, "Ow!" She exclaimed as she gritted her teeth to the pain that was made. Her purplish blue eyes looked up to see Blue's Nidoqueen with her blood drenched on its claws.

Silver gritted his teeth as he tried to go to Crystal to try and help her out but the Porygon2 didn't allow him as it attacked once more, forcing him to focus on this battle, "Fine then… Sneasel, icy wind!" He ordered as it complied with the attack.

The blue-haired teen held her arm before drawing in air and breathing out quickly. She sighed then threw out her Pokémon to defend her, "Go! Tupeon!" She exclaimed as she kicked the ball to the battlefield. This reminded her like old times when both her arms were broken, "Alright, let's do this! Quickly, psychic!" She ordered.

Tupeon attacked Blue's Nidoqueen but it quickly avoided the attack as it went for a double kick towards the Xatu. Tupeon barely missed the powerful double kick as it flew towards the Nidoqueen and went for another psychic but it missed once again.

On Silver's side, Sneasel was trying its best to land an attack on Porygon2 when it quickly used the attack, conversion 2, it was about now the same match up. He tried to at least make a scratch but then Green suddenly ordered his Porygon2 to attack Silver. The red-head gritted his teeth as he tried to evade it but in the end, got injured.

"Silver!" Crystal called out but her wound on her arm was too badly injured then she looked at the Nidoqueen and her Xatu. Their Pokémon were totally weaker than the Kanto-dex holders. The two didn't know what else to do but Crys sparked an idea in her head, "Tupeon! Use future sight!" Tupeon obeyed then foresaw the attack that was going to happen.

Blue merely chuckled darkly, "You think that weak attack will work?" She questioned her before ordering her Nidoqueen to attack this time and not Xatu.

Crystal was in too much pain to move as she tried to avoid it. Quickly, Crys was suddenly on the ground, not injured but she saw her rescuer, "Silver! What do you think you're doing?! You'll get yourself- argh- injured!" She warned him.

The red-head shook his head as he got her up and he held his side, "We need to escape quickly if we're going to get out of here… alive." He panted a little as he released her.

Crys smirked, "That's what I intend on doing!" She nodded as she saw the future sight attack take place and it attacked Blue head on, "Sorry Silver but… we need to get out of here whatever the force necessary." She explained her reason.

Silver just took it in before glaring at Green, "Crystal… you'll need your Xatu for this." He nodded as he released a smoke ball and called in his Sneasel and called out his Murkrow quickly as the two fled from the battle in the smoke, _'What happened to those two in the forest?!'_ He thought with a grunt as the two were safely away.

The blue-haired teen wondered what just happened and when they were sure they were out of there, they landed their Pokémon outside the pokecenter. Silver quickly looked at Crys and saw that her arm was now bleeding out of control. He gritted his teeth as he scooped the girl in his arms and ran inside, "Nurse Joy! I have no time you have to stitch and bandage her up!" He quickly ordered her.

Nurse Joy looked at Silver with a funny look on her face as she shook her head, "Young man, you need to learn to have some patience. Now, I'll go look into your little girlfriend's wounds." She sighed as she took her from him.

"She's not my-" Silver was about to say but Nurse Joy examined the wounds carefully.

"These look bad. I'll try my best to stitch her up and once she's recovered, you can spend more precious time with her." Nurse Joy giggled and winked before taking Crystal with her to the emergency room to try and fix her up.

The red-head let out a breath of frustration, _'She's not my girlfriend though…'_ He thought angrily before shaking his head then headed up the stairs. He held his side knowing it hurts but it wasn't badly injured as Crystal's arm was. Silver quickly examined the beds that Green and Blue were in as he laid himself down on one of the beds.

"Silver!" Silver's head went up in alarm as he looked around, hearing the familiar voice. His silver eyes traced to the stairs and found a familiar blonde's face up the stairs, "Silver! Thank goodness I found you. What's wrong with you? It looks like you've been through a lot the past couple of hours." She nodded, examining his face.

He sighed and shook his head, "Green and Blue attacked Crystal and I while we were trying to head back here but… Crystal is heavily injured and I think she might've broken her arm while we were trying to fight them." Silver explained quickly.

Yellow placed a finger on her lip as she wore a concerned face, "Well… that's interesting. Green's Charizard and Blue's Wigglytuff were heavily injured and I brought them here to have some more rest. I need some rest too. Wait, you said Crys was injured. Where is she?" Silver's eyes went to the stairs to indicate she was downstairs, "Oh… well, if you're going to try and get Green and Blue back, you'll have to train hard.

"If you need me, I'll be downstairs, checking up on her." Yellow nodded and left her hat on the opposing bed next to him. Silver laid his head on the bed as thoughts went through his mind. He closed his eyelids on his silver eyes then he eased himself in a deep sleep.

_-X-_

_Silver looked frantically around, wondering where he was as he took a step in the warped place. He shook his head, 'This is a dream. I must be dreaming…' He thought before he saw someone he never did want to see. _

_"Welcome Silver… You may want to wake up but only if you dare to… This is no dream nor an ordinary nightmare…" The Mask of Ice spoke grimly with a smirk under his mask. His old cold hand came from his cloak, "Follow me child." Then a flash of his memories quickly went through his eyes as he just stood there, frozen in his stance._

_The red-head growled as he tried to find him to make him stop this uncontrollable nightmare. He tried to attack him but he kept disappearing in and out. He held his head as he tried to stop this nightmare or dream and tried to wake up but he couldn't find his way out, 'This is a dream…' He thought over and over._

_As Silver was just standing, a shadow started to produce under his feet. His silver eyes bulged in surprise as many words passed through his mind. He thought he was going insane in this realm._

_**Fear, I am your fear deep inside**_

_Fear, face all your fears deep in this dream, we are the dark side of your mind_

_**Pain, I am your pain deep inside**_

_Pain, feel all your pain deep in this dream_

_Feel it's a part of you_

_You are like your dreams, both light as dark, come with us now and explore_

_The red-head watched the shadow as it slowly took form of a human being. Silence suddenly overcame everything as a memory passed in front of his eyes. He watched it and knew it was from where Gold, himself and Crystal had entered the Voids of Time to stop Pryce._

_Then everything snapped back to the nightmare as he knelt over and found a tiny fragment in his dream of Crystal before it shattered in his mind. The voices and the shadow just grew and grew as it started to chant once again._

_**Doubt, I am your doubt deep inside**_

_**I am all you try to hide**_

_**Hate, I am your hate deep inside**_

_**I am your mirror, your fight!**_

_Once the shadow had taken form, he saw that the shadow was in the form of him. The same red-hair and silver eyes except a few differences such as a mask he wore when he was a child. Silver looked around and clenched his fists as he knew what was going on. He shook his head and screamed. The Silver clone smirked, "Face it… you were always supposed to be this person… you will be this person!" He quickly went through him as he attacked him._

_Silver growled as he kept on screaming then fell down on the warped ground beneath him. A flash of Crystal's face went through his eyes before the clone was suddenly pushed out. He then stood up as he glared at his darker side of him, "Just leave me alone! You can't defeat me…" He spoke calmly at it._

_The Silver clone smirked, "Heh… you're right… but I can always be a temptation in you to be where you were destined to be…" He faded away and everything about that dream shattered and Silver fell into the darkness._

_-X-_

"Silver! Silver, wake up!" Yellow was shaking the red-haired teen as she could spot him sweating and struggling in his sleep, "Silver!" She yelled in his ear.

Silver quickly sat up and looked around frantically then he started shaking as he lifted his hands up in the air and sighed, knowing it was real,_ 'What… what was that dream about?' _He thought while holding his hands to his chest.

"You're alright at least…" Silver turned his head to the voice and sat Crystal with her arm in a cast as she used her free hand on his forehead, "And Silver… thank you for saving me earlier." She smiled to him tenderly.

This made Silver look down on the sheets as he clutched them. He closed his eyes and sighed, "It's not a problem." He spoke under his breath and when Yellow and Crys left his side, he smiled only a little. He looked back at her then sighed a little,_ 'I guess… I do have some feelings for her…' _He thought as a very faint blush swept across his face.

-X-

"Well… I guess the effects must be taking its toll on Silver." The girl smirked and chuckled as she was replaying the videos of Silver struggling against the nightmare. This amused her a lot then she yawned a little,_ 'We'll show you the side you were supposed to be…' _She left the room as the tapes stopped and showed static afterwards.

* * *

- So... um, please review and spread teh goodness of this story! I promise to concentrate on the next chapter more as I write it up! :)


	6. Chapter 6: Sickly Nightmares

A/N: I'm back with this story! Sorry for the late update! :( Anyways, back on track! If this chapter may seem short, sorries but lots of writer's block came in ma way. Anyways, please enjoy! Thank you reviewers! **Invisible-chan, Shizuka Suzuhara, khrystiekitten711, Mika555, **and** greenteamoose**!

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN POKEMON OBVIOUSLY!!**

* * *

Chapter 6: Sickly Nightmares

**PANT PANT PANT**

_'Where am I? What is this place?'_ The girl asked herself while looking around the dark corridors which seemed like an endless hall. Her face was swept up with horror as she desperately tried to find her way out of the dreaded place. Tears had started to pour from the girl's crystal resembling eyes as she was running down the endless corridor.

The girl had soon worn herself out as she tried to catch her breath in the never ending horror. All too soon, an attack was made towards the terrified girl. She soon found herself on the ground, trying to stop herself from shaking. Her blue pigtails were soon turned to a flowing river of hair after she fell on the ground. Her crystal eyes were shaking with fear and horror as she turned to see who her attacker was.

Fear took place immediately as her eyes soon noticed the person who had attacked her. She soon found herself against a wall as the dark corridors soon warped around her to take shape of a place to scare her even more. The blue-haired girl was in too much fear and horror to even speak his name. Yes, it was a guy and even more, it was someone who she cared for so much.

"You look as if you are going to die…" The words he spoke to here came out as venom. His golden eyes pierced through the darkness but it was an eerie type glow. His white smile was that of a dark Pokémon. He advanced to the helpless girl and without warning; he fiercely grabbed the blue-haired girl's wrists. The girl yelped as she tried to escape his grasp but it was all in vain.

Soon, her attacker placed her arms behind her back in a fierce twist then slammed her body against the wall. The girl could feel the darkness of the corridors seep into her skin. The pain that was entering her body was unbearable and she felt that she should scream but nothing came out. The tears soon became a flowing river that would seem it would never stop, "Please… stop…" Her voice came out as a broken soul.

Her attacker didn't comply but only the smile in the darkness stayed as he pressed his own body against hers. He enjoyed her pain as it only fed his greed, lust and pleasure. His golden eyes were now peering onto her body, "I don't think I'll be doing that anytime soon. You've always wanted this, haven't you, my dear?" His venomous voice taunted the poor girl.

The girl couldn't escape as the pain that was entering her paralyzed her while her attacker soon grabbed her head. She soon found herself in a forceful and crushing kiss which she didn't enjoy. The kiss contained only but greed and lust. It wasn't anything to enjoy but to think of it as a rape. Her rapist bit her lip hard, the blood coming down from her lip. It soon had the same flow as her tears.

His tongue came in next as she only cried in horror, hoping someone would save her from this horrible moment. She tried to fight back but he only pressed himself against her body harder. She was growing too weak to even try to push him away. The girl was only being used as a toy such as a puppet in the hands of someone who would only use them once then throw away.

"Crystal…" A voice called out to her in her mind. She knew the voice but was confused as hell. The girl soon found enough strength to push her attacker away from her body. Her bruised and bloody lips were horrible as she tried to find the voice that was calling to her, "Crystal…" The voice called out to her once again and soon, the once dark room was turned into a blinding flash of light and then…

"Crystal!" The blue-haired girl was covered in sweat while her crystal-like eyes were filled with pain, fear and horror. She quickly sat up from her bed while she tried to stop herself from shaking and shivering like a cowardly fool. Her eyes shifted from the sheets of her bed to the person who called out her name.

Her crystal-like eyes met those of the one who had silver eyes. She didn't know what came over her in that nightmare as she remembered those golden eyes that had pierced through the darkness but didn't really save her from the darkness. She felt her tears pouring out like crazy before, without thinking, going into the arms that gave her the strength to overcome her attacker.

She was shaking still as she buried her head into the silver-eyed teen, wrapping her arms around him. The girl couldn't stop herself from shaking even if she wanted to, "Silver…" Her voice came out in such a broken tone. She felt him hug her back and his hand rubbing her back to try and ease her pain, "Please… don't leave me…" Her voice pleaded him.

The red-haired teen was appalled then he let out a sigh. He couldn't stop himself from blushing but she was in turmoil from her nightmare so it didn't really matter at the moment. His silver eyes grew a little soft on the girl then nodded, "Don't worry…" He muttered which left her in a content mood. Soon, the blue-haired girl fell asleep in his arms which left more questioning in his mind.

-X-

"W-Where am I?!" Crystal yelled as she quickly rose up from her bed, looking around frantically with her crystal-like eyes. She soon spotted Silver, who was grumbling to her screaming. He was sitting down next to her in a chair. It all came back to her now. The nightmare, her attacker, and… probably spending the night with Silver once more.

A slight blush came across her face at which Silver was lucky to catch that sight. His mouth formed a small smirk in which Crystal caught. She knew she was in trouble now. The girl let out a slight miserable groan as she held her head to stop the room from spinning. She didn't know what was happening to her but she felt her body gaining temperature.

Soon enough, Crystal felt Silver's hand on her forehead, "You're sick." He simply spoke.

"I-I'm sick? How?" Crystal asked before she sneezed. Then she remembered that she had plans to go out with Gold, "No wait… I can't get sick. I have someone to see today!" Crystal spoke in a panic as she tried to get up but was pushed back gently by Silver.

He let out a sigh, "You can't go anywhere today Crystal. You're sick and I'm sure Gold will understand." Silver looked her in the eye as he got up and walked down to the first floor of the pokecenter.

The blue-haired teen tilted her head to the side in wonder, "How does he know that I'm going to see Gold?" She whispered to herself.

"Crys! Crys, don't worry, I'm here!" The young blonde came upstairs and quickly ran to the blue-haired girl's side. She quickly placed her hand on Crystal's forehead. The blonde frowned at her, "Silver is right. You really are sick." She nodded before taking a thermometer out from her pockets. She stuck it in her mouth and saw that her temperature read 102 degrees.

Crystal saw her temperature and sighed, "I guess the rain from yesterday did it…" She muttered in small misery.

The blonde looked at her friend and smiled gently at her, "Hey, don't worry about it. Silver and I will take care of you." She nodded and when she said the last sentence, that's when Silver came up the stairs of the pokecenter.

Silver blinked as he was holding a tray with some type of soup on it in his hands, "I am?" He asked her before shaking his head. The red-head placed the tray on Crystal's lap and she made a little face, "What?" He asked her, frowning a little.

"I don't really like chicken noodle soup though." Crystal explained a little as she spun her spoon in the soup.

"I made the soup." Silver crossed his arms, still keeping his face in a frown.

Crystal blinked a lot as she looked at Silver then at the soup and sighed, "Alright… I'll give the effort of trying your soup." She stuck her tongue out while Silver rolled his eyes at her. She let the spoon take in some of the liquid of the soup. Her hand lifted the spoon and let the liquid enter through her lips and into her mouth. Her crystal-like eyes looked up at Silver and giggled a little.

This got Silver curious, "What is it?" He questioned her.

"You're just as good a cook as Gold." Crystal giggled a little.

The blonde giggled as well and tiptoed up to Silver's ear and whispered, "That means you're not really a good cook." She smiled at him.

Silver pinched the bridge between his eyebrows, "Yeah… but don't compare me to that perverted idiot." He simply spoke as he shook his head.

"I don't mean it like that Silv." Crystal nodded as her eyes were soon filled with drowsiness.

"Since when did you give me a nickname?" Silver asked her as he lifted his eyebrows.

"I'll go downstairs if you need me, 'kay guys?" The blonde smiled before she left to the first floor.

Crystal just laughed silly, "Since Gold called you that silly." She motioned her hand at him.

"You **are** sick. You need to get some sleep." Silver gently pushed the girl back down on the bed.

"No… I don't need sleep." Crystal smiled at him, "I need you." She nodded which shocked Silver immensely.

He looked at her with shock in his eyes, "Wait… what?" Silver questioned her.

"I like you a lot Silv, don't ya get it?" Crystal questioned him with a smile as she held his hand.

Silver quickly took his hand back as his silver eyes were filled with confusion, "No you don't. You're sick Crystal. You don't know what you're talking about." He told her in a strict tone.

Crystal simply laughed as she moved the tray aside and quickly took Silver onto the bed, "Yes I do. I don't care if I'm sick Silv. The point is… I like you a lot and…" Her face moved on in to try and give him a small kiss.

Silver quickly shook his temptation off and pushed her down gently. He quickly stood up, "You are sick Crystal. You need to sleep now." He spoke to her in a harsh tone before walking down the stairs. He soon passed his blonde friend, "Yellow, I have to take a walk." He spoke then left the pokecenter in utter confusion.

* * *

- Likey? Press the review box! :)


	7. Chapter 7: Cornered

**Author's Notes:** Heyy~~! Sorry if I haven't been updating in quite a longg time! Rawr, yeah it does suckk doesn't it? XP Anyways, just enjoy this chapter and hopefully it'll still be as good as the older chapters when I actuallyy focused a lott on it! Lol, enjoy!!!

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own PKMN Special!

* * *

Chapter 7: Cornered

"Well…" The girl's lips curled into a malicious smile, "Things have taken quite a different toll…" Snapping her fingers, she quickly summoned an all too familiar face in the room that we all know and love very much. Smirking at the monitors before the girl, her hazel eyes started formulating a plan that will be both physical and mental torture for the two heroes, "It's your turn…" After the orders, she quickly laid back, "Let the games begin."

-X-

Running back and forth this should be considered a work out! Silver and Yellow were exhausted from caring for the sick girl we all know and love. Her condition wasn't getting any better according to both the trainers. The two trainers have been hard at work caring for the young talented catcher of the nine dex holders.

Silver couldn't help but think about what Crystal said earlier. It bothered him so much because he didn't know whether to believe she would ever like him. He could consider the possibility that Crystal was very sick to the point that she could blurt any truth she would never say out loud. Otherwise, he could also consider the fact that she could be saying crazy things that she would never say as well.

Besides the point, his mind was only fixated on those words uttered by the blue-haired girl. Soon enough, as he reached the upper level of the Pokemon Center, he found Crys sleeping under the covers, still shivering with her face covered in sweat. Silver let out a sigh, watching her fight off the illness that was invading her body.

"Wait, you can't go up just yet!" Yellow's voice cried from the lower level of the center.

A voice all too familiar spoke in an upset tone, "Why not?"

"She's sick!"

"Really?" He asked in disbelief before he brushed her off, "Well, it doesn't matter anyways. I want to see Crys anyways."

Silver rolled his eyes at Gold's arrogance in seeing Crystal, especially in this condition. As soon as Gold reached the upper part of the level, Silver was quick to stop him in his tracks with his hand, "Gold, don't you get it?" he questioned quite harshly, "She's sick, it would be wise if you were not to bother her right now." His words didn't quite phase Gold as the young teen quickly moved away from him and ran to her bedside.

"Hey Crys!" Gold called out, "How ya feeling?" His voice contained worry and concern in it.

The young girl's eyelids fluttered open just a little. Her crystal-colored eyes caught his amber eyes which made her blush but it was hidden due to her sickness, "Oh Gold…" She smiled weakly, "I'm doing *cough* just fine…" Crystal managed a response but it made her feel too queasy to talk right now. All the more, she was happy that Gold was here to see her.

"I suggest we leave her alone for the time being." The red-head spoke out loud, breaking the little moment between Gold and Crystal. He felt a pang of jealousy hit his gut hard as he was watching the sweet and tender moment between the two trainers while he was in the background. Silver couldn't help but think about Blue and her 'tender' moment with Green.

Gold smirked when Crystal wasn't looking then turned to Silver with his normal goofy expression, "Jeez Silver! Can't you lighten up even just a little?" He asked before walking down the stairs.

Silver let out a sigh before staring back at Crystal. As he did, the words she uttered before remained in his head, confusing him even more. He followed after Gold, "Keep your voice down. If you haven't noticed, Crystal is sick." Agitation and annoyance were in his tone as he spoke to him.

A smirk quickly crossed Gold's face, "Hey Silv, how would you like to have a Pokemon battle for old times sake?" He asked in a proud tone.

That was odd. Gold usually sounded so stupid but now, his tone confused the red-haired trainer. This time, Gold's tone implied that he would beat him quickly and easily. Silver did not want to take any chances on proving that there was something wrong with the happy-go-lucky trainer, "Sure." He answered, playing along to his game, "It doesn't matter anyways. In the end, I'll win like old times sake." Silver shrugged in his usual tone of voice.

The two trainers quickly got outside of the Pokemon Center. Another flash of red flickered in Gold's eye which confirmed Silver's suspicions on the trainer, "You don't mind a full battle do ya, Silver?" He asked him in the same tone that helped confirm his suspicions.

"Nope." Silver simply answered before he released his Kingdra's pokeball on the field.

Gold released his Pichu's pokeball in response, "Watch me beat your Pokemon with my cute little Pich!" He exclaimed before quickly pointing his finger towards the Kingdra to command an attack, "Use Volt Tackle!"

The red-head shook his head just thinking about that earlier comment, '_He could have at least thought of a better nickname…_' He saw the attack coming to his Pokemon, "Quickly use Smokescreen!" The dragon Pokemon dodged the attack just in time, lowering the accuracy of Gold's Pichu.

"Darn it!" Gold exclaimed before another flash of red flickered in his eyes which was more obvious than the other times, "Pich! Use your Super Rising Thunder!" This time, the thunder of Pichu was far more powerful than before which completely knocked the Smokescreen attack off and directly shot Silver's Kingdra.

Silver was far from shocked when he witnessed his Pokemon faint right away from the thunder attack. He examined Gold's Pichu and noticed a little device attached to the end of its tail, flashing from red to none. He soon felt that same aura as when he and Crystal encountered those bug Pokemon, "Return!" Silver summoned his Pokemon back and quickly released Ursaring.

Gold's attitude, after the defeat of Silver's Kingdra, quickly changed from happy-go-lucky to a sudden proud and malicious attitude, "Hmph! What's the matter Silv? Can't defeat my cute little mouse Pokemon?" Gold's taunts were provoking Silver to go back to his old battling ways where he did not give a care if his Pokemon did get hurt.

'_Calm down Silver…_' The red-head took in a few breaths before calming down. He simply ignored Gold and commanded his Ursaring to use Fire Punch on Pich, adding that to use full force if necessary to knock out the Pokemon.

Gold's Pich was quickly knocked down for the count after the brute strength, "Whoa! Since when did you start battling in the past?" He asked with a taunt in his voice.

Silver glared at him, "Send out your next Pokemon and quit asking questions." He simply responded in a cold tone.

"Fine fine…" Gold muttered before releasing Politaro's pokeball, "Quickly! Use Dynamic Punch!" With the orders being given, Politaro's eyes turned to a violent red color and attacked Ursaring with a similar force as Pich and completely KO'ed Silver's Ursaring, "So, why not answer my question?" Gold questioned with an evil smirk.

Silver grunted as he returned his Ursaring back to its ball before releasing his Gyarados. His eyes were filled with rage, completely losing his calm, "Gyarados! Hyper beam!" His red Gyarados felt the rage being pressured onto it which resulted in the Pokemon to release all its might on Gold and his Pokemon.

Gold could only smirk before he jumped out of the way and once the attack was gone, Politaro was back in its pokeball and Explotaro was out of its pokeball, eyes completely red and berserk. Its blazing mane was out of control, as if it were to set a forest on fire. For its master, Gold's eyes were not the same amber as they were. They were glowing red with maliciousness swirling in his once happy-go-lucky eyes.

The red-haired trainer gritted his teeth, seeing his suspicions were true after all. He quickly withdrew his Gyarados and released his Feraligatr, "Who the hell are you and what have you done to Gold?!" Silver was in no mood for playing around now. Whoever this person was just pushed Silver back to how he treated his Pokemon before.

'Gold' chuckled before revealing who he was working for, "Silly Silver… if only you had been a part of us…" He shook his head, toying with him.

"What do you mean?" Growling, Silver was about ready to use an attack from his Feraligatr.

"Don't you remember?" 'Gold' questioned him, "You and that silly girl Blue were supposed to be one of us! Part of Neo Team Rocket you dimwit!" He growled at him.

That's when it clicked and the gears started working in his mind. Wait, how did the Mask of Ice come together? Didn't they, they meaning himself, Gold, and Crys, defeat them? Wasn't Pryce sent to who knows when and never came back? What happened to everything that was supposed to make sense? Silver moved a step backwards, holding his head in confusion and frustration to what 'Gold' said to him.

His silver eyes shifted from the ground to 'Gold', "So what do you worthless people want with me?" His anger was growing by the minute. It was something that he would never forget because he was for one kidnapped by the Mask of Ice and then brutally treated as a child, never shown the right way of his path in being a trainer until he met Gold and Crystal.

"You of course." 'Gold' smirked, "We realized that Blue would never live up to her potential especially with her fear of bird Pokemon." He crossed his arms.

"And what if I don't?"

"If you don't…" The malicious trainer wore a face full of false pondering, "Then we'll keep your precious little Blue under our control or even better…" He smirked with nefarious plots building up in his head.

Silver quickly knew where this was going as _her _face popped up in his head, "Don't you dare…" He growled, prepared to attack the imposter controlling Gold.

"It's only _if_ you don't join." 'Gold' grinned maliciously, "If you do join, then we'll release your friend Gold, Green, and Blue from our controls and we won't do any harm on your precious little girlfriend…" He mocked.

The red-head clenched his fists before letting out a frustrated grunt. This just reminded him of how frustrated he was when he learned that the Team Rocket leader, Giovanni, was his father. They were on good terms now although his father went missing once again but that's Giovanni for you. As frustrated as we was, another flash of _her _face appeared then he wore a face of… defeat.

"I'll join…" Silver muttered very quietly.

"You'll what?" 'Gold' taunted.

"I'll join your stupid organization!" Silver exclaimed in an outburst, "Now release my friends or I'll reconsider my decision!"

"Very wise, Silver hun." The red-head turned around to see a girl about Blue's age with very deep piercing hazel eyes. Her dark black hair was flowing through the air blowing about. She had in her hand a button which she clicked and Gold fell to the ground, unconscious. The girl walked up to Silver and smirked towards him, "Wise choice." Silver could only glare at her, "Aw, don't give that crap to me now Silver hunny." She complained as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

He quickly brushed her hand off of his shoulder, "I already made my decision. Don't push it." He grunted before the girl giggled maliciously.

"Sure thing hun." She winked flirtatiously, "Oh and you can call me Bridgette." With that she summoned her Alakazam.

"Wait!" A voice from behind exclaimed. The two turned around to see it was Yellow who had witnessed it all from inside the Pokemon Center, "Silver don't do this! You have no idea what will happen to you if you do join with Neo Team Rocket!" Yellow held onto him before noticing Gold in his unconscious position.

Silver just stayed quiet before Bridgette laughed at her pathetic attempts of making him stay. She then ordered her Alakazam to teleport them to base. They disappeared immediately and that was when Gold woke up.

"No…" Yellow whispered before running towards Gold.

He held his head as if he were having a bad headache, "Wha-What happened?" Gold asked before Yellow explained everything that had happened while he was apparently under control of Neo Team Rocket.

-X-

In the darkness of the shadows much more nefarious and malicious than Neo Team Rocket, a pair of evil eyes watches the current show that's been going on, "Let's see how this little mess will turn out…" She let out a giggle before the screen goes blank.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Hopefully it is as good as it was back then and just let me know if I made any mistakes on the characterization of the peepz!  
I quickly rushed this but hopefully it's good enough for my readers who are still faithful to me!

_~ Laterz :3 33333_

_Miumigirl Out!_


	8. Chapter 8: Chasing Emotions

**Author's Notes: **Koolies! Thanks for all those who reviewed! Hopefully this chapter is good enough to make up for that bad last chapter. It's pretty [lengthy I think] but you can still get through it I'm sure of it! ;D

**DISCLAIMER: I wouldn't have this up if I don't own PKMNSpe**

* * *

Chapter 8: Chasing Emotions

Falling on his knees at the loss of one of the dex holders, Gold slammed his fists on the ground for letting Neo Team Rocket get to him. There was one thing that irked him on that subject. "Neo Team Rocket…" Didn't they fall apart after they chased Pryce into the portals of time? Didn't they defeat possibly everyone that was supposedly on Neo Team Rocket?

Wait… "Yellow! Where's Crys? The last time I remembered seeing her was over the communication networks." Yellow wore a worried face before pointing him to the second floor of the PokèCenter.

"You have to stay quiet though…" She irked him, "Crystal has been in a terrible condition well… because of the recent events that have happened so far I assume." Yellow shrugged before Gold quickly brushed passed her and ran up the steps of the PokèCenter to see the young catching professional.

His amber eyes caught her sleeping form and he couldn't help but sigh in relief before his eyes admired of what he saw before him. Gold then stared up at the ceiling, remembering the events that happened when he was captured and was obviously used by the nefarious Neo Team Rocket…

…

_"Great! I'll see you in two days then?" A smirk slowly crept up on the young teenager's face after his best female friend's answer._

_"Wow! For miss super serious gal, you sound awfully cheerful!" Gold quickly stood up from his chair with a deeper smirk than the one that grew on his face. From the communication monitors, Crystal's face faded to a light crimson red. Suddenly, just to stop his suspicions, her eyes were suddenly switched from dream girl to the super serious gal Gold knows all too well._

_Crystal slammed her hands on the desk, "I would like to let you know that this is only on strict orders to have me see you by Prof. Oak!" She exclaimed, trying to hide the fact that she is going to see him once again._

_Gold let out a groan from her nagging before clicking the monitor screen off, "Yeah yeah… don't need to get frustrated with me…" He shook his head before the smirk came up again, "But… it is a date." Satisfied with his conversation with the professional catcher, he went on a nice walk up until his golden eyes found a young girl crying on the sidewalk._

_'Who could do this to a little girl?' Gold wondered with his expression changing from a happy-go-lucky goof to a concerned and worried look. The young teenager quickly ran to the little girl and knelt to her level, "Hey… would ya like to tell me what happened?" The little girl sniffled in some of her tears that had fallen before answering him._

_A flash of red flickered in her eyes before grabbing Gold's wrist, "This way!" Gold suddenly got a feeling that there was something utterly wrong here. Once the little girl stopped, the young Pokèdex trainer found himself surrounded by trees and no sign of civilization._

_"Um… would like to explain?" Gold asked the little girl, his tone rising up to suspicions._

_Now, you would think that a little girl's laughter would be the cutest thing ever to hear, right? However, that is not the case. The girl did laugh but it sent shivers down Gold's spine, "Explain? Explain how I got you in my trap!" She exclaimed as a harsh wind blew from every side of the forest. Before Gold had any time to try and make a run for it, his eyes caught the young girl sliding on a mask that looked all too familiar._

_Wait! Where did he see that mask before? Suddenly, a flicker of realization hit him. It had been a while since he, Crystal, and his good ol' pal Silver had solved the crisis in Johto. Quickly, his reflexes reacted as he sent out Sutaro from its Pokèball. Being that Sutaro was a Sudowoodo, it grabbed its trainer's hand and with its rock support, kept Gold from flying everywhere around the forest._

_His amber eyes quickly searched for the girl who now apparently had gone missing from her place. It still hurt his head seeing that mask once again. He started to growl when he heard giggles around the forest, "Who's there?!" Gold exclaimed, searching frantically for the person while trying to hatch up a plan in his head for escape._

_A sudden swirl of the leaves in a specific spot of the trees became the answer to Gold's frantic question. She had piercing hazel eyes that struck through Gold's amber eyes with her black hair flowing through the wind, "Gold hun… What's up?" She questioned as she took off her mask to reveal her entire face which got Gold in his usual… perverted state of mind._

_The happy-go-lucky trainer quickly shook his head, trying to get her cute face out of his mind. It was too late and being distracted for only a second was all that she needed. Suddenly, the girl appeared before him with her Alakazam. The girl placed a finger underneath his chin, "You will be vital for us in our plan to capture Silver." Her smile was seducing yet full of evil._

_Before Gold knew it, the girl grabbed his Pokèball and returned Sutaro to its Pokèball and kissed Gold on the lips. His vision went black then…_

_Everything from there on he was under the control of the girl… Bridgette…_

…

Gold closed his eyes, knowing that was stupid of him to check out the enemy like that. It led to him plotting against his two closest friends, especially Silver. Those two were like brothers to each other and now… he would tumble back into that darkness that Gold worked hard to get him out of. Sure Blue helped but the young hatcher was the final blow in Silver's aid.

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted as he heard Crystal yawning from her bed. All of a sudden, she was immediately cured from her sickness! Now, time to put that brain to work. Maybe it was that deal that Silver made in order to free them? Gold's eyes went to Crystal who was getting out of bed.

She is a pretty strong-willed person who wouldn't get pushed around so easily. So maybe… maybe that sickness was actually a sign that the mind control process was trying its hardest to gain Crystal as another pawn for Neo Team Rocket. Gold mentally growled, thinking of how foolish he was to let his mind become a control device for them so easily.

From her bed, Crystal noticed Gold and her eyes were filled with happiness in them but then noticed Silver was missing. She looked back at the raven-haired boy then her eyes were all too quickly filled with worry and that something must've happened while she was out. The girl got up and faced Gold, looking carefully in his eyes for the one thing that Silver kept pointing out about him.

Gold quickly noticed this which caused him to smirk, "So… you're checking me out eh?" He grinned before the blue-haired trainer grabbed his face and pulled on his eyelids, "Hey! What's the meaning of this?! Yes! I do have hot eyes now please let me go! This is going too far!" Little smoke clouds escaped his head in frustration.

She released him, "Gold…" Crystal started out with her signature serious look which meant trouble, "What happened to Silver?" She asked him, not in the mood for any funny business.

Before he was about to answer her after releasing a sigh, Yellow came up the stairs, interrupting the much anticipated answer for Crystal, "Hey Gold I-" Her bright and cheery eyes were in awe once she saw Crys cured and healthy. She shifted glances from the pro-capturer to the one known as the "hatcher" with eyes full of questions.

It wasn't too long until Gold explained his reasons for this which for one surprised Crystal but then it made sense to her because she told of what had been happening in her body that did not feel like a regular cold. While Gold was still explaining, her crystal eyes shifted from the two down to her bed sheets with a worried look.

'_Silver…_' That name, his face, everything about him was stuck in her mind. Sure, she was glad that Gold was here and not under suspicion anymore but… she couldn't figure out why she missed him so much right now. They never did get that close and now all of a sudden, they were brought together. And even so, even if they didn't talk to each other that much, they got closer to each other than when Gold tried because… well, he was kind of hard to become close friends to.

Her head was in the clouds before Gold snapped her back to reality with a snap of his fingers, "Yo! Crys! I thought you wanted to know what happened to Silver." Crystal almost forgot about her question until he pointed it out before quickly nodding a 'yes'. "Well, listen up…" With his tale in motion, she figured out why Silver had acted so suspicious of Gold in the first place. Then again, Silver was always quick to figure out mostly everything. Her face went into shock when the "hatcher" spoke of the red-haired trainer's self-sacrifice for them.

After much thinking about this, she clenched her fists in frustration, '_Silver…_' Her eyes were filled with so much concern, '_Why did you have to do this? We could've found a way out of this!_' She got up with eyes full of determination that scared even Gold.

"Crystal?" Yellow softly spoke.

"Well, what are you two waiting for?" Yellow and Gold looked at each other then back at her, "We have to bring him back!" She grinned before the two nodded and followed her on out through the PokèCenter's doors.

-X-

A wind blew through the hideout that Bridgette brought Silver in. She was laughing at her monitors, watching Crystal's attempts to try and bring him back, "Too bad… it's a shame you will never take him back…" She mused.

The doors from behind her opened. Black boots stepped into the interior of the dark room that the hazel-eyed girl was in. From behind the malevolent girl, Silver stood behind her with arms crossed. Now many of you might think that Silver was standing behind her just because he wanted to see what his friends were up to right?

Wrong. His silver eyes were watching the monitors that contained Crystal, Gold and Yellow. However, they weren't out of concern but they were filled with no emotion whatsoever. Silver remained in his normal clothes but there was only one thing different about him…

He had on a half-mask that controlled his entire being…

-X-

The trio was strolling down the forest quietly. All that was on their minds were of the red-haired boy, Silver. As they walked, thinking of anything that might be of any use to them to get their old friend back, the capture specialist was deep in her thoughts. She closed her eyes, remembering of how he comforted her back at that special and mysterious cave.

She then wondered what happened to herself while she was sick. Crystal could almost remember confessing something to Silver that shocked him. If indeed she confessed something, what could it be? No time for these other types of questions. All that should matter is getting Silver to his senses. He would normally think these situations through but… what made him give up so easily?

'_Could it have something to do with me?_' Crystal stopped in her tracks and looked up at the sky, '_No… it could be Blue. She was the one being controlled by whoever is out to get us or mostly him._' She closed her eyes, trying to think of a reason that he would give himself up to the evil organization.

"Crys?" The blue-haired girl snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Gold, "You alright? You stopped so quickly." He spoke out of concern for her. Crystal nodded to the young teenager. Gold almost didn't believe her but he went with it, '_What is up with her?_' He thought, '_Her head is up in the clouds ever since we left the PokèCenter and now… I wonder if it has to do with Silver…_' When he thought of his best friend's name, he clenched his fists.

Yellow on the other hand wore a deeply worried look. She knew that both the two Johto dex holders have hurt feelings of Silver joining with the enemy. Her yellow eyes looked up at the sky while remembering her efforts in trying to stop the "trader" join the enemy. The blonde girl closed her eyes and let out a sigh.

Something caught her eyes immediately when she reopened her eyes. There, in front of them as they walked were Blue and Green lying on top of each other. The "healer" quickly ran over to her two Kanto companions. She examined their unconscious bodies. Yellow then remembered what Charizard and Wigglytuff told her about their trainers.

Shoot! Yellow had left the two Pokèmon back at the center! She noticed from her peripheral vision that Blue was struggling to get up along with Green. It was weird how the two were here collapsed. The blonde trainer knew that Silver freed them from their mind control but got the chills that there was something wrong here.

"Blue! Green!" Crystal exclaimed, rushing towards the two trainers. Upon quick examination of the two Kanto dex holders, their bodies looked so damaged with blood everywhere. This utterly confused the young capturer. Last time she saw them was during a double battle with Silver. The two teenagers didn't have a scratch on them and now… what happened?

The straw-hat girl checked their status out. Even though they were still alive, they looked as if they can't move anymore. Her yellow eyes shifted from Green and Blue to Gold and Crystal, "I'm afraid that I can't come with you two anymore." This shocked the two Johto dex holders, "I have to take care of them. They don't appear in any good shape and I don't want them to push it. By the looks of it, they don't look like they can hold anymore longer." Yellow spoke with a worried tone.

Silence befell the two teenagers before Gold gave a response, "Alright then. Take care of them." His amber eyes turned to Crystal, "Looks like it'll be just the two of us." Gold grinned.

Crystal stared at Gold before she wore a determined face, "I guess so." She nodded before turning to Yellow, "Alright then. We'll be taking off. Take care of them." Yellow nodded as Crys and Gold took off in the deeper parts of the woods.

"Good luck." Yellow whispered before something disturbed her that she had to go in her battle stance to protect Green and Blue, "Who's there?!" She exclaimed in a threatening voice.

"Y-Yellow…" Blue started out in a weak tone.

The straw-hat trainer knelt to Blue's level, "What is it?"

"R-Run…" She uttered.

"Why?!" Yellow stared at her senior as if she was crazy.

"B-Blue…" Green placed his hand on her, "I t-think Yellow m-might be our only c-chance…" He grumbled before his jade eyes caught Yellow's, "Don't l-let us down…"

The blonde girl wondered what the spiky-haired senior meant. It was at that instance that the bug Pokèmon that earlier attacked Silver and Crys plus Green and Blue surrounded the young Viridian girl. Suddenly, millions of voices were striking through Yellow's head. Even though her powers were unique, sometimes it can cause troubles like this scenario here.

_"Save us!"_

_"Don't leave us!"_

_"Help!!!"_

Of all the poor bug Pokèmon that were being controlled by the collar, Yellow tried to find some way to release them from this horrible mind control device. She then remembered Green and Blue behind her. She hated the position she was in. Her eyes went wide in shock as she witnessed the bug Pokèmon come forth with all they have.

"Go Lax!" A familiar voice screamed from behind Yellow. Her eyes widened as she turned around before witnessing the large Snorlax popping out of its pokèball and using its body as a blockade for them.

"Red!" Yellow exclaimed with great relief in her voice.

Red grinned towards the blonde girl before Charizard and Wigglytuff appeared behind the battler, "I guess I made it here just in time." His expression changed once he turned to the bug Pokèmon that were giving off a bad aura.

-X-

As the battle between the Kanto dex holders and the controlled bug Pokèmon were taking place, the two Johto trainers kept running until Crystal stopped and recognized the mossy entrance of where she and Silver rested from the bug Pokèmon assault. Gold stopped soon and looked at her with a worried expression, "Hey Crys… you okay?" He asked.

Crystal was lost in her thoughts before she registered his question in her mind. She shook her head then looked back at his amber eyes, "Yeah… I'm alright…" Her eyes were staring down at the ground before staring back at him, "Let's keep going." She quickly ran besides him then a little ahead of him before Gold took the answer and followed besides her.

Gold started to wonder what might've happened between his two best pals. He then looked up at the sky and a picture of Silver's face appeared. The young teenager shook his head then focused on the task at hand, "Well, no matter! We're going to bring him back no matter what!" Gold exclaimed with his signature goofy grin.

"Let's see about that then…" The two Johto dex holders halted to a stop to see that it was the person that they were going after.

"Silver…" Crystal whispered while her eyes were in shock along with Gold as Silver prepared to use his Pokèmon for his first attack on them.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Now to end this chapter on a quick note, please keep reviewing! AT least when I finish this I would like at least 50 reviews!  
With that in mind, I would like at least 5 reviews before I would post the next chapter so remember to click that pretty little review box!

_~ Laterz :3 33333_

_Miumigirl Out!_


	9. Chapter 9: Rescue

**Author's Note: Sorries fer da latee update... I lost all imagination (freakin writer's block XP). Anyways, ya, myy comp had to be a pal & jus deleted so much of myy files grr...**

**Afterwards, myy procrastinatin self camee & ya... I just didn't want to do this chapter but I might as well now considering the fact dat I shall be goin off ta Band Camp next week... grr...**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN PKMNSPE!!!!**

* * *

Chapter 9: Rescue

Bridgette started to smirk at what the monitors are showing the young girl. She turned her head to the red-headed teenager, "How about you do the first orders that I'm about to tell you to do?" She questioned with a smirk. The answer she expected from him made her smile, "Good. Go forth and attack the invaders that are about to come here." She ordered.

With the commands set Silver set off without hesitation. To exterminate the invaders was the only thing in mind. This pleased Bridgette to no end seeing that the mask was working on him. She smirked before pressing a button which released a couple of sirens howling throughout the hideout. Hundreds of the (once again) reborn Rocket henchmen all came to the room that Bridgette was in.

Her eyes soon shifted from the button to the screens with a smirk accompanied on her face, "I want all of you to go and look for this woman!" Bridgette ordered as she threw a picture of the one she wants. Without question, the henchmen quickly left the area, '_Now I'll show you that I'm not just a stupid preppy little girl…_' She growled as her eyes caught Silver with his ex-Johto friends.

-X-

Silver managed to catch up or block the way of the Johto trainers' path. He stopped when Gold and Crys made a stop from their running, "Well, no matter! We're going to bring him back no matter what!" Gold exclaimed with that signature goofy grin on his face.

The red-head couldn't help but find that false before speaking out loud to them so that he could acknowledge his presence, "Let's see about that then…" This caught Gold and Crys's attention. By the looks on their faces, they were in complete shock. Silver merely smirked as he grabbed his first Pokèball which contained his Sneasel.

"Silver…" Crystal whispered while she watched the red-head take out his first Pokèmon. She clenched her fists to try and suck it in, '_This can't be him… He would never betray his friends…_' Her crystal eyes examined Silver, '_It must be that mask…_' She concluded.

Other than Crystal being shocked, Gold was more shocked than she was. He knew that Silver had a strong mind but why did he give in so easily? What made him give in to this mind control that that girl was putting him into? Questions swirled in his mind, "I think I'm getting a headache…" Gold grumbled, "Silver! Snap out of it!! This isn't like you!" He exclaimed.

Silver ignored him as he sent out his Sneasel, "This is as far as you two will get!" He exclaimed before ordering his Pokèmon to use its Blizzard attack.

Once the attack was done, he searched for the two trainers. Believing that the two are frozen, he shook his head and started to walk off, "Hey! Not so fast there Silver!" The red-head turned around in shock to hear Gold's voice. His silver eyes saw that they used Gold's Typhlosion to protect them from the icy attack.

"Silver! Listen to us!" Crystal exclaimed, "You have to come back to us! You don't belong with them! You belong with us, your friends!" She pleaded.

Silver stayed quiet before speaking up, "Friends? What friends? I've only known loneliness throughout my life. I've always stayed in the dark, being sucked in the dark no matter how many times I try to escape." He muttered loud enough for the two to hear, "You two are finished! Sneasel, Faint Attack!" He demanded.

"Sneasel! You know us! Give Silver reason!" Gold exclaimed before the attack was initiated.

Sneasel stopped its attack then stared intently at the two Johto trainers. It didn't want to attack anymore but then he heard his trainer's voice, "Sneasel! What are you waiting for?!" He demanded.

Crystal frowned at the words Silver spoke, "He doesn't want to attack! He knows that we're your friends Silver!" She retorted in the place of Sneasel.

"I think Sneasel shall soon know its place…" Bridgette appeared next to Silver with an evil grin spreading on her face.

"You!" Gold exclaimed as rage filling his eyes while clenching his fists. Crystal stared at the girl that was standing close to Silver, "That's the girl that controlled me and that is now controlling Silver…" He muttered to the blue-haired girl, "Her name is Bridgette I think… don't let your guard down on her…" Gold whispered the information.

Crystal stared and examined the girl that was controlling Silver. She turned to Gold, "So, are we going to double battle against them?" She asked.

Gold examined the two then after quite some thinking, he shook his head, "I don't think that will help in getting Silv back…" He muttered, "Crys, you go after Silver for me alright? I'll go after Bridgette… she's the one who I want to get for controlling me so easily." Gold grinned before turning to the girl, "Hey Bridgette!!! Your hair is so old school!" He stuck his tongue out at her.

Bridgette started to fume, "Oh! You obnoxious boy! I'll get you for that!" She exclaimed as she left Silver's side to give Gold a piece of her mind, "Go, Alakazam!" She released her psychic Pokèmon from its pokèball, "I'll teach you not to mess with me!" She threatened.

Gold pulled down his goggles over his eyes, "I'll see you and Silver once I defeat Bridgette!" He grinned of reassurance.

Crystal watched as Gold ran off to battle against Bridgette. With that, she turned to Silver with deep sadness in her eyes. Her eyes then traveled to Sneasel who was against fighting for Silver. She didn't want to battle him neither, "Silver! This fighting is nonsensical! Please, come back!" Crystal pleaded.

The red-head scoffed at her pleading voice then called back Sneasel, "Bridgette talked to me about my Pokèmon not responding to me…" He looked at the pokèball that contained his Pokèmon then he put a small device on Sneasel's pokèball. Sneasel started to panic then it stopped once the electricity got a hold of the ice Pokèmon, "Now you will obey me Sneasel!" He released it again but this time, Sneasel released a dark aura like Green and Blue's when they were controlled.

Crystal felt her tears slowly pouring down her face, "Silver… don't do this…" She slowly reached for her pokèball that held Arcapeon, "We need you with us… especially me…" She whispered before releasing her Arcanine.

Silver was about to retort to her plead but he felt a little of the control lift at her last two words. He held his head then stared at Crystal, "Ah!" He fell on his knees, "Crys- No you fool! We have to follow orders now!" Silver was fighting the control against the mask, "Sneasel! Use your Blizzard attack now!" He exclaimed once the mask got a hold of Silver again.

The blue-haired teen wiped her tears then stared at her Arcanine, "Arcapeon, use your Extremespeed before it releases its Blizzard then your Flamethrower!" She ordered which it complied with her demands.

Indeed, Arcapeon followed through with the orders given by Crystal. Sneasel was badly burned from the Flamethrower attack, "What're you doing?! Use your Blizzard now!" The ice Pokèmon used a strong Blizzard against the "catcher".

Crystal was blown back along with her Arcanine. She found herself at the edge of a cliff next to a raging waterfall. If she fell, she would meet her demise, "Silver… don't do this…" She whispered to him as he approached the edge while his Sneasel kept her Arcanine busy.

"Goodbye…" Silver whispered as he pushed her off the cliff.

-X-

"Red! I'm so glad you're here!" Yellow's face was washed with relief that her fellow senior was here to help her out, "How'd you find us?" She asked him.

Red grinned, "Well… I guess you can say that Charizard and Wigglytuff know their trainers pretty well." He nodded before his face turned serious, "It's a good thing that I just came back from my battle from Bruno." He added as well.

"How'd ya do?" Yellow couldn't help but ask.

"I won of course!" Red responded before Pika climbed onto his head, "Alright, let's go Pika! Use your Volt Tackle to clear a passageway and to knock off those nasty collars on the bug Pokèmon!" He exclaimed which the electric mouse complied to. Even if the bug Pokèmon were strong, Pika managed to get by most of them with its attack.

The electric attack was too strong with the electric wiring in the collars. This resulted in the collars coming off and most of them coming to their senses, "Red! You did it!" Yellow exclaimed in glee.

"Yeah… but now Pika is drained from using that attack…" Red pointed out as his Pikachu was tiring out now, "Hey did you bring Chuchu?" He asked her.

Yellow bit her bottom lip, "I left her at the PokèCenter…" She suddenly regretted leaving her Pikachu there.

Red wore a small smile, "It's alright Yellow… I guess we'll just have to make due with Pika." He nodded, looking at his Pokèmon with a determined look.

"Ungh… try t-to use Ditty Red…" Red and Yellow snapped their heads to their fallen friend, Blue. She pushed her Pokèball to the "battler", "Ditty has the ability to transform into anything it needs to. Right now, I think Ditty can help you with Pika." She nodded weakly as Red took her Pokèball from her.

"Don't worry Blue…" Red smiled to her and to Green, "We'll help you both after we get the collars off the bug Pokèmon." With that said, he released Blue's Ditto and immediately, after hearing Blue's words, it transformed into Pika, "Alright, Pika, Ditty, let's use another effective Volt Tackle!" He ordered which the two complied.

Yellow watched the battle carefully feeling like their thunder attacks together were not enough to break through to the remaining collars on the bug Pokèmon. She then realized that they were in the Viridian Forest, the place that she frequently visited to practice on further perfecting her natural born skills, "Red… allow me to try something…" She murmured.

The raven-haired dex-holder stared at the smaller girl. He wasn't sure but whatever she had prepared, he was prepared to help her out if she needed it. The blonde girl stepped out to the middle of the battlefield which made Red flinch as he watched the controlled bug Pokèmon surround her. He was about to step in to protect her but Yellow held out her hand, "Wait…" Red held himself back, wondering what she was planning to do.

Red didn't want her to get hurt in the process of this plan. Just seeing Blue and Green in the condition they're in, he didn't want Yellow to end up like them. Then it all became clear in a matter of seconds when he watched Yellow's plan unfold. As it did, one by one, the collars of the bug Pokèmon fell to the ground while Yellow was getting weaker by the minute.

-X-

With the amount of strength she had left, Crystal didn't allow herself to get knocked over to easily. She held onto the edge of the cliff, '_I will not allow you to be controlled anymore Silver!_' Her thought was strong on this as she tried to reach for Tupeon's Pokèball. Crys gasped in pain as she felt Silver stepping all over her hand, "Silver! Please, don't do this!" Tears started to fall down her cheeks.

Crys heard chuckling come from him, "Do you really think I will stop?" He questioned with a sneer to her comment.

"…" The blue-haired girl was silent for a moment as she bit her bottom lip, "…yes…" She responded, "I believe that Silver can fight through the mask's control." Her eyes sparkled towards his silver-colored eyes with faith.

Silver scoffed before kneeling down, "You are truly a stupid girl to believe that. Silver has been locked away into a dark corner only I can reach." He sneered, "Now… it's time to…" He placed his hands on hers so that he could make her fall down the cliff, "Ergh!" The red-head stepped back as he felt something trying to hold him back from throwing the "catcher" off the cliff.

Crystal took the advantage of the situation, "Arcapeon!" She called out. Her Arcanine came and gave her a helping hand from the cliff. As soon as she got up, her eyes caught Silver struggling against the mask's control over him, "You can do it Silver!" She hollered to him.

As soon as he stopped struggling, Silver stared up at Crystal with a menacing glare, "You…" He pointed his finger at her, "You are the reason for this…" He growled which confused the girl, "I'm going to get rid of you, immediately!" He proclaimed as he ordered his Sneasel to use a Slash attack on Crystal but her Arcanine went in the way.

The Slash was very powerful that it made Arcanine bleed through the deep cut made by Sneasel. Crystal dropped to her knees, confused at the words Silver uttered, '_Reason…?_' She held her head then stared at Silver once more.

Crystal was a bright girl who worked as an assistant for Professor Oak. She then realized what was meant by the words he growled, "Silver…" She whispered softly as she approached him.

"Stay back!" He warned her, having his Sneasel prepare another attack intended for her.

"You say I'm the reason Silver is fighting back…" She stopped in her tracks, only a few feet away from him, "Silver you idiot! Fight back! You're stronger than he is!" Crystal exclaimed then felt a strong ice attack hit her.

Silver snarled at her weaker form, "I'm stronger than that-" His eyes widened as he started to struggle once again, "You idiot! I'm trying to help you- No you're not! I don't need your help! Crys- No, you need me more than ever! If you want to- She's safe already! Crystal!" The struggling became so intense that Silver's body couldn't take it anymore.

Crystal watched in complete horror. She can see that the two minds that trying to take control were tearing him apart. She bit her bottom lip as she thought of the most horrendous thing that could happen to him.

_The real Silver would loose and any traces of that Silver would disappear._

The blue-haired girl didn't want to believe that horrible thought. Seeing that Silver kept on screaming for Crystal's name must mean something. Crystal was a very bright girl so she started to analyze what she could do for Silver. Hearing him scream for her only made her heart break in tiny pieces, one by one, knowing that he was in so much mental pain.

_You have to do something!_

Something screamed at the back of her head. Crystal held her head in utter confusion now. She looked up to see that Silver's humanity was slowly dying just by the look of his eyes. Tears started to fall as the mask was winning the mental war.

"Crystal…"

The girl heard the last whisper and she couldn't take it anymore. Without so much of a hesitation or thought, Crystal ran up to Silver and wrapped her arms around him.

"Silver…" She whispered as she buried her head in his chest, "Don't go…" With that, Crystal started to lean in.

-X-

Each minute, each second of the battle was getting more intense between Gold and Bridgette. The girl kept using her Alakazam against the golden-eyed teenager although her Psychic Pokèmon was getting worn out now. Gold used his Aipom in this part of the battle. The monkey-like Pokèmon mostly used its speed to wear it down.

With each attempted hit made, Aitaro evaded except the Future Sight attacks. Seeing that Alakazam was totally worn out, Gold ordered a Double Team plus a Swagger attack. Bridgette was getting angrier by the minute when her Alakazam kept hurting itself because of its confusion. It was only a matter of minutes that her Psychic Pokèmon fainted from the fatigue.

"You're a good trainer, you know that Gold?" Bridgette smirked as she returned Alakazam to its ball, "You'd make a fine addition to us." She started as she walked around with her hands behind her back while she twirled her last Pokèball in her hands.

Gold was staying in his battle stance, not trusting the girl, "How so?" He questioned, "I belong with my friends! Not some stupid organization that can't even hold their ground against kids much younger than them!" He insulted.

Bridgette kept her smirk on, "Look below you." Gold thought it might be a trick so he looked from his peripheral vision. His eyes widened as he fully turned around to see what was happening from below the plateau that he was battling the girl on, "It seems your so-called friends have forgotten about you." She laughed.

The sight that Gold was watching was none other than Crystal holding Silver in a tight embrace with tears flowing from her eyes. He didn't know how to feel for that scene in front of him. He felt something drop in his stomach. Jealousy? Anger? Gold clenched his fists still watching what was going to happen between the two.

It was no surprise that Gold would feel all these emotions building up inside of him. Of course, over the years since they met, he started to feel something towards Crys. Jealousy built up inside towards his best friend. Sadness mixed in when Crystal appeared to show more interest towards his brother-figure. Anger was the last to be in the mixture which went to both of his two close companions.

"You seem distraught…" A hand reached for Gold's shoulder, "So… how 'bout you join our team once again to get back at your so-called friends?" Bridgette questioned, "It seems that they are so much better off without you."

Gold wore an emotionless face before touching her hand and turning to her, "I…" He started to say, "I will…" Bridgette smirked at his response, knowing that she had victory.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Now then... I don't know when I'll be updatin again but if I get a nifty of reviews then I will tryy ta typee up da chappyy ASAP!

_~ Laterz :3 333333_

_Miumigirl Out!_


	10. Chapter 10: Within The Rain

**Author's Notes:** **Sorryy oncee again but hopefully this chapter can make up for my LOOONG absence again grr... XP It's school that's keeping me from doing stuff and procrastination XP**

**Here we go again! Now, this chapter is mostly about... well, I'll let ya figure that out! ;P**

****EDIT** Just changing minor things but not the ending lolol I'll stick w/ it XP**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN PKMNSPE!!!**

* * *

Chapter 10: Within The Rain

With one more strain of effort, Yellow did all she can to remove most of the collars. Running through her head was her gift that was tiring the petite girl, '_Let your spirit, will destroy the collars… don't allow it to take complete control over you!_' More and more of the horrible device started to break under the influence of Yellow's gift. She wouldn't dare give in, not yet, not when these innocent bug Pokèmon are in horrendous pain.

Her vision started to get blurry as she started to push herself even through her own limits. Slowly, her limbs started to shake while her physical body told her to stop but her mind, her will was connected to the Pokèmon and vice versa. The Pokèmon didn't want Yellow to give up and neither did she. Soon, the blonde started to grow numb in her legs, '_No!_' Yellow pleaded.

As soon as she started to fall, Red caught her from behind and held her up, "Don't give up Yellow!" His voice soon raised her from growing weak, "Pika! Ditty! Help out by using your Volt Tackle!" He commanded the two Pokèmon so as to help Yellow in her plan in removing the collars.

'_Red… everyone…_' Once she heard Red's voice and remembered everyone who has been hurt by the controlled Pokèmon, Yellow pulled through and her efforts doubled. Soon, with the help of Red commanding Pika and Ditty, all the collars have been eradicated.

"Good job Yellow!" Red couldn't believe that even pushed to her limits, Yellow managed to pull through and help the Pokèmon escape the bonds of the collars. After his praise he felt the tiny blonde collapse into his arms. He couldn't help but smile towards the younger girl before him. It reminded him of how exhausted she was when she read Deoxys's mind twice, '_You deserve it Yellow…_' Warm thoughts flooded his mind before reality hit of Blue and Green. With that said, the "battler" carried Yellow in his arms as he ran over to Blue and Green.

Unbeknownst to him, an old enemy or maybe a friend was watching from behind the scenes.

-X-

"Get away from me!" Crystal was pushed away from Silver. Her azure eyes were in shock at the sudden shove from Silver. She thought she had him where she wanted him. Thinking back at her previous action where she almost… what got over her? Crystal felt her emotions swerve around and conflict with each other, '_What… what is this sudden feeling?_' She clutched her chest and looked up at her friend.

There were silver eyes filled with fury and conflicting sides of Silver. He held his head as his mind was starting to lose itself. Looking up at eyes with the color of beautiful crystal, Silver, the real one, looked to that as something to grasp, something to keep holding onto, '_It can't be this way… I have to break out…_' Two minds collided within each other, giving more stress to Silver's body.

"Don't give up!" Silver took the opportunity to use that voice as something to hold onto, "C'mon Silver! I know you're stronger than this!" With this, it was enough for him to even use his voice to speak to Crys.

His weary body managed to walk up to the Catcher and lean against her through the harsh struggle for his self-will, "Run… run and get away…" He panted through his words but Crystal got the message. She couldn't believe what he was even saying. This didn't sound like the Silver she knew, the one who would never give in, especially to something as simple as mind control.

Tears started to flow down her face, "No! I won't leave you alone! I want to help!" She exclaimed as she wrapped her arms once again around him. The petite girl watched as Silver started shaking. Her eyes led her from the weak teenager to the mask. Maybe there was something more to the mask than it appears to be. With that thought in mind, she eyed two Pokeballs on her belt.

Silver hated feeling like this and hopefully she will listen, "The only… way for… for you to help… is to…" Crystal leaned in to hear him more because he was barely in an audible whisper, "get… away from me!" With all his strength he broke from Crystal's warm embrace and called out his Sneasel since it was the only one of his Pokèmon that broke from the mask control, "Take her… away from here!" He ordered.

Sneasel, hesitant at first, obeyed as it efficiently took Crys by her waist, "No! Silver!!!" She stared down at the ice-Pokèmon with a pleading look, "This is wrong Sneasel… I need to help him, please! Look at him, he can't handle all this stress on his body for too long!" She reasoned out which Sneasel complied and glared at her because as much as her, it wants Crys to get Silver back to normal.

"Get away!" He slapped her arms away from him, "You're only putting yourself at risk in getting hurt!" Silver warned as he could feel himself slipping and the other one trying to get out.

Crys only stared at him sympathetically as she ignored his constant rejections towards her in helping him out. The blue-haired teen stepped forward and placed both her hands on his face, "Silver… no matter what, I'm not going to leave you alone…" She once more wrapped her arms around his body, tears falling down her face.

Drip…Drip…Drip…

-X-

Gold wore an emotionless face before touching her hand and turning to her, "I will…" He started to say as Bridgette smirked at his response, knowing that she had victory, "not join you and your evil scheme! How stupid do you think I am?" He angrily responded before a thought hit him, "On second thought, don't answer that." He laughed embarrassed.

Bridgette let out a frustrated grunt and grabbed Gold by his sweater, "You impudent little brat!" She released him harshly, "I will show you not to mess with me!" With that spoken, her last Pokèmon that popped out of its Pokèball was Umbreon, "Use your Psychic!" Gold and Aitaro barely dodged the attack as Bridgette aimed to get rid of the both of them, "What's wrong with you Umbreon?! Get them!" She ordered.

The golden-eyed teen couldn't help but glare at her commands, "Do you think Pokèmon are just tools to use for your own selfish desires?!" He questioned, ready to give the next orders to Aitaro.

"What do you think? Pokèmon are just tools for us humans to use!" Bridgette replied, "There's no such things as compassion and care! Humans are much more advanced and can wipe out any Pokèmon that come our way!" She exclaimed in utter rage as she managed a hit on Gold and his Aipom with a Psychic attack.

Gold managed to grasp his Aipom in his arms from the attack so he was the one that got hurt. He gritted his teeth, staring at Bridgette, "So… they're just tools to you… I won't let you get away with this!" He sent Aitaro back to the battlefield, "First you take control of me, then mess with Silver and all of my other friends, especially Crystal, and now you call Pokèmon tools?!" A flash of Pryce's face went off in Gold's mind, "Double Team!" He exclaimed.

"Heh…" She smirked, "This'll be fun then!" With that said, she had Umbreon go and attack Aitaro.

-X-

"This just might work." Red grinned in satisfaction as he got Charizard and Wigglytuff to help their trainers get to a Pokèmon Center. He couldn't help but stare at Yellow once again. After all, you'd feel admiration to one who did something at the risk of their health. The "battler" placed her down against a tree for the time being so as to help Green and Blue out.

"Hm…" Red turned to the sound of Blue's voice, "If I have to say something… I think you might like her…" She laughed conspicuously.

This confused the red-eyed teen, "What? I might like who?" He asked, wearing his confused look.

"Idiot…" Green mumbled under his breath, "Anyways, I suggest we… erg, should go now before something else might happen…" He panted, still worn out and very much in pain.

"I agree…" Red turned to the sound of a very suspicious voice, something that is very familiar.

"Who's there?" The shadow from the woods started to come into clear sights which surprised the trio Pallet trainers and if Yellow was conscious, she would probably be the most surprised.

"Lance?!" Blue squeaked out his name as he made himself appear before them.

It wasn't everyday you get to see one of your previous arch-nemesis come out to you in the blue. The dragon master had his arms crossed as he walked towards them with a serious but somewhat friendly expression, "Surprised to see me?" He sneered with a hint of arrogance. His emerald eyes shifted from the trio to the sleeping form of Yellow.

As he approached the young girl, the trio, especially Red, tensed up, wondering what he was going to do with her. After all, she _did _defeat him and managed to stop his messed up plans on destroying humanity, "Wait… what are you planning on doing to her?" Red had his hand on his Pokeballs just in case.

Lance merely rolled his eyes at him, "Don't fret." He scoffed then knelt next to the petite girl, "Hm… she still has much to learn from her powers…" The red-head shook his head as he got up after examining his old nemesis, "Anyways, I came because I felt a disturbance in the Viridian Forest." He made his point clear and concise and it was true. All the collars were disrupting the peace and tranquility of the forest.

The "battler" didn't seem convinced but since Lance didn't do any move to attack them, he had to believe him… for now, "So why come here and show yourself to us? You know it's a risk for you right?" He asked suspiciously.

The former champion released a sigh before answering, "I can sense that there were people trying to protect the forest and I wanted to see who it was. I knew it was a risk when I saw that it was you four but seeing that you are in no shape to fight, it was less of a risk for me." He shrugged, "I came to prevent any more disturbances in the forest." Lance answered as he took in his surroundings.

Red glared at Lance while the other two were in too much pain to even try anything, "Alright then…" He hesitantly spoke his answer as he watched the dragon master watch his past of how Yellow defeated him and gave him the right path to take, '_How much can we trust him?_'

-X-

Drip…Drip…Drip…

Rain drops increase their velocity towards the ground as the wind picks up in the region. Still holding on, the tears keep on falling down her face. The blue-haired girl reaches for his mask and at that touch, Silver flinches, "W-What're you doing?" He asks both confused and nervous. Truthfully, he has never been this close to a girl before except with Blue but that was because they were close and have shared a past with each other.

Crys then examines the mask before shifting her gaze to Silver, "I want to see if I can remove this mask…" She proposed before a pair of hands started on pulling Crystal's pigtails.

"Don't you dare do such a thing you foolish girl!" Crys cried out in pain as the mask started to take control once again. Soon, her hair ties that were holding her pigtails in place snapped and her hair fell all over her back and parts of it on her shoulders, "It's useless so give it up!" With that said, he pushed her away once again.

As Silver turned to get Sneasel under his control again, he found a barrier surrounding him and Crys. His eyes widened when he turned around, "Now Cupeon!" Her Cubone quickly jumped in the air and struck at the mask, "False Swipe!" She ordered which it complied with the following. With a sharp eye, she figured out that it was no ordinary mask, "HYA!" Crys kicked the Pokèball towards the mask and a red flash took in the mask. As the ball rolled, it clicked, "Capture done." She smirked before running towards Silver.

He collapsed in her arms, "Ugh…" Silver placed his hand on his forehead, "W-What h-ha-happened?" Crys gave a sigh of relief knowing that he's fine now. All she can do is help him from his physical and mental injuries that were dealt to himself.

"Don't worry." The Catcher smiled, "I got rid of the mask for you." As she spoke, she remembered how she was able to distinguish that "mask" from an ordinary one. She also identified a specific capture spot on the "mask" that was significantly similar to one on a Ditto, "Will you be alright?" Crystal's eyes grew soft with worry in them.

The Trader struggled to get up but it was no use, "I will… I j-just need some rest…" He looked up at her and couldn't help but indulge himself in her soft eyes. Before she could notice anything else, he quickly turned away, "How did you know it was a Ditto?" He asked which he got his answer right away.

"Did you know that another Pokèmon was concentrating its thoughts to the Ditto?" Crys asked.

"…yes…"

"We'll have to rely on Gold for the rest…" With that said, she placed her hand on his. Silver couldn't help but flinch at her touch and quickly hid a faint blush that was spreading across his face with his long red hair.

Drip…Drip…Drip…

-X-

The rain poured harder and heavier as Gold and Bridgette's battle became more vicious and energy-consuming. As they battled, Bridgette was using Silver and Crystal as distractions so that she could come out as the victor then get rid of the blue-haired catcher. Gold, on the other hand, mentally slapped himself for falling for her attempts in distractions.

"Aitaro baton pass!" Gold quickly switched out his Aipom and released Politaro from its Pokèball, "Politaro use the rain water around you and attack that Umbreon!" He ordered which it complied.

Bridgette wore a confused expression before it became clear of what he was trying to accomplish. Her Umbreon got caught in a Whirlpool attack! She growled in frustration, "You stupid Pokèmon! Get out of there and use your Psychic attack!" Gold frowned upon her words.

"That's it!" The Hatcher couldn't take the disrespect that Bridgette was treating her Pokèmon, "Let's go Politaro!" The Politoed quickly dove into the Whirlpool and in a matter of minutes, the Whirlpool ended as the toad Pokèmon gave its final blow to the Umbreon, "Dynamic Punch!" Gold exclaimed which knocked the dark Pokèmon back to its master.

The raven-haired girl held her Pokèmon in her arms. She started to dig her nails in Umbreon's skin but Politaro quickly ran over and took the Pokèmon from Bridgette, "So what?" Her hazel eyes were swirling with viciousness before getting up and smirking, "So… you think you're going to steal my Pokèmon away? I thought it was against your morals…" She sneered.

Gold held Umbreon in his arms once Politaro got to Gold's side, "There's a thing called 'confiscation'." He retorted while keeping a steady glare at Bridgette, "If you're treating your Pokèmon like crap, then I have a right to take this Pokèmon away from you." He finished as he watched the hazel-eyed girl carefully.

While she was listening to Gold, she gradually placed her hands behind her back while staring at him as though she was victorious, "Fine then… take my shitty Pokèmon away from me…" This suddenly caused suspicions within the happy-go-lucky trainer, "Just as I'm about to take away your shitty of a friend Crystal!" Gold's eyes widened as Bridgette took out a button and…

CLICK!

-X-

Drip…Drip…Drip…

The rain just won't let up as Crys and Silver sit in silence as they wait for Gold's task to be done. The long wait was an uneasy suspense as they both started to worry for their womanizer friend, '_Will Gold be alright…?_' She bit her bottom lip as she tried not to distress herself with horrible outcomes of Gold's little battle with Bridgette.

Silver noticed this and couldn't help but let out a small sigh, '_Can't be helped that she still feels something for Gold…_' Then a flash of Blue's face crossed his mind. He can understand it would be hard to let someone you like go… especially if that someone had spent almost your entire life with you.

Suddenly, Crystal became weak and started to loose sight of everything around her. This was very similar to the time when she was extremely sick at the PokèCenter but this was worse. Instead of supporting and helping Silver, she collapsed in her arms with these last words, "Gold… Silv…" The Catcher fell ill once again.

"Crystal!" Silver exclaimed as his eyes widened in surprise. He weakly caught her and cursed silently to himself, '_If this is Bridgette…_' He gritted his teeth as the rain kept pouring heavily down upon his shoulders.

Drip…Drip…Drip…

-X-

"What'd you do?!" Gold growled as he ran up to the raven-haired girl and held her by the collar of her shirt. All she did was snicker, "Don't play with me!" With that, he punched her in the face and released her, "I don't care if you're a girl… if you're willing to hurt one of my friends then I'm willing to hurt you back…" He growled.

Bridgette got up, still laughing with blood coming out of her mouth, "You don't know?" She smirked which made Gold uneasy, "Instead of you yelling and beating the crap out of me, I suggest you check your little girlfriend out." Gold looked over his shoulder to see Crystal in Silver's arm, growing paler and paler by the minute.

The Hatcher released Explotaro from its Pokèball, "You'd better tell me what's happening to her right now!" He threatened, ready for his Typhlosion to attack.

"She's _dying_ with the poison I've infected her with…"

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Ho hum... I guess I kinda rushed it towards the end grr... I hate rushing chapters don't you? XP Now, I have AP classes to study for & band ta practice for... Don't worry, hopefully I'll be able to come up with the next chapter soon and finish this! (Yes, sadly it will come to an end T.T)

Anyways, I'm looking forward to all yar reviews & hopefully you all will be lookin forward to myy new fanfic, Mask Undone, which I will post after I finish my other fanfic, Trapped W/ A Pesky Girl.

_~ Laterz :3 3333333_

_- Miumigirl Out!_


	11. Chapter 11: Revelations

**Author's Notes: **Heyy cools! Thanks for the reviews as always! ANYWAYS, we are near the end of our story! So sad right? Well... I've written and finished the story already and probably one to two chapters (if you count the Epilogue as a chapter) and we're finished! So... keep reading, especially my loyal readers/reviewers!

* * *

Chapter Eleven: Revelations

Through the rain, Red knew that Green and Blue wouldn't make it much longer so he decided to have Charizard and Wigglytuff take their trainers back to the PokèCenter back in Viridian City. The Battler often felt very protective of his blonde companion, Yellow, whenever she was in a deep slumber from overusing her special powers. He never could explain his overprotection of her but he went with him being an older brother figure.

Now, with Yellow's old nemesis from the past, Lance, has decided to drop by to supposedly "protect the Viridian Forest." Red didn't even know that he was still alive from the intense battle on Cerise Island. After all, who would survive a Megavolt that contained the Pallet trainer's energies and the energies of the Viridian Forest?

Walking through the rain, the young sixteen-year old carried Yellow in his arms bridal style. Every now and then he would eye the dragon master just in case he might have a surge of revenge against them, especially the petite girl, "Do I have something on my face that's caught your attention?" Lance sneered as he stalked behind them.

Red returned this with a frown towards him and turned his attention from the emerald-eyed young adult to the focus on his mind. The focus was obvious. He wanted to find the person or organization that was responsible for the horrid collars, '_Whoever's responsible…_' His thoughts were cut short when he found the dragon master taking out his Pokèball, "What's going on?" Red quickly questioned.

"If you weren't fixed so fixed on that girl…" Red felt himself flush at Lance's comment, "then by now you probably would've noticed that we're close to the ones who were responsible for the disturbances on the Virdian Forest." He sneered which bothered Red immensely. At once, the dragon master called out a bird Pokèmon that had a cloud for its body. The Battler stared at Lance with an intense look, "Just put Yellow on my Altaria. She'll be more useful when she's out of the way than staying on the battlefield where she'll be a hindrance in the battle."

As Red walked towards Altaria, he stared at Lance intently, "If you harm her, I'll make sure you regret showing up." With that, he placed Yellow on the back of Altaria.

-X-

Gradually, the rain picked up while Silver held Crystal in his arms with his eyes swirling of anger and shock. He frantically searched for Bridgette, knowing in his gut that she was responsible for this. Gritting his teeth, he struggled to get up with the Catcher in his arms, '_Where is she?!_' He called out his Feraligatr and Murkrow from their Pokeballs, "Feraligatr, watch Crystal," After handing the blue-haired teenager to his water Pokemon, he grabbed Murkrow's claws, "Sneasel, Murkrow, let's go!"

As they flew in the stormy skies, the Trader started to search the Viridian Forest for the Hatcher in his battle. In less than five minutes, he found what he was searching for but also many brainwashed Neo Team Rocket members approaching the same place where he left Feraligatr and Crystal. He had never seen this many since years back when they foiled Mask of Ice's plot to get his two precious Lapras back.

Sneasel and Murkrow felt their trainer's torn feelings between helping his best friend out and saving the girl that he felt confused feelings over, '_What do I do?!_' As he searched for an answer a powerful blast that Silver recognized was released on those many rocket grunts, '_Is that…?_' With a satisfied thought, he wore a determined battle face, "Bridgette, I'm coming!" Silver shouted, surprising Bridgette with an Icy Wind from Sneasel.

-X-

"She's dying with the poison I've infected her with…"

Gold's eyes went into a wild-shock state at that sentence. Without thinking, he jumped towards Bridgette and pinned her on the ground with his hands gripping her shirt, "What do you mean by poison?!" As she smirked wickedly, his anger grew at a dangerously fast level.

She took advantage of his anger with her hands sliding around his hands, "I'm sure you know what I mean when I say '_poison_' Gold…" At that, she swiftly lifted her head up, "Umbreon, use Last Resort now!" Umbreon, as weak as it was, effectively injured Gold. Bridgette smirked as she pushed him off of her and placed her stiletto boots on his head, "You don't know yet? I'm going to kill your precious little Crystal…"

The amber-eyed teenager struggled to get up from the cheap shot that Bridgette used but it was of no use, "Urgh…" He grunted before shifting his gaze from the ground to Umbreon, "Y-you can't let her boss y-you around after t-the way she's been treating you…" The dark Pokemon weakly glared at the Johto dex holder but inside it felt uneasy at his words.

"You know what I should have done?" Gold's eyes went wild into shock at her stiletto boots, "This!" As she raised her white boots to pierce through Gold's head, an exclamation from the skies came along with an Icy Wind attack, "Argh!" Bridgette was thrown to the ground with the icy attack freezing most of her limbs.

"Bridgette, I'm coming!" Silver exclaimed with a determined look.

-X-

As the rain came crashing down on the forest Lance and Red felt something coming, "Do you hear that?" Red questioned as he placed his hand on his belt, '_It feels like… someone's coming…_' There were many suspicious sounds coming all around the forest.

Lance closed his eyes, listening to his surroundings before he called out his a Dragonair, "Dragonair!" After calling out the dragon Pokèmon, he jumped on top of it and placed his hands on it, _"I want you to use this storm to your advantage…"_ With the instructions put, the Dragonair quickly flew and in no more than a minute did a whirlwind occurred.

The Battler felt the raging whirlwind and saw that there were hundreds of brainwashed rocket grunts getting sucked into the vortex, '_I've seen that move before…_' His eyes went into astonishment. With that thought, the grunts fell to the ground of the forest, "Lance, where did you learn that move?" He questioned.

"I don't think it's a time to ask those sort of questions Red…" The dragon master sneered as he readied himself for the grunts that are to come soon, "But if you must know… it was Mewtwo and that Yellow who showed me." Even if he tried to hide it, his tone implied a little bit of admiration towards the two.

Red stared up above the skies to Yellow before re-focusing his attention the grunts that were coming their way, "As long as you're not going to use it against us." He teased the dragon master, "Shouldn't we lead them farther away from this place?" He asked with a concerned tone, noting that there were many other Pokèmon living in the forest that had high potency of getting injured.

Lance agreed with no hesitation, "Let's go!" With that, the two trainers led them farther until they reached a very large and vacant part of the forest where there was apparent ice attacks made here. What made it very more interesting was the fact that there was a Feraligatr holding…

"Crystal?!" The Battler immediately ran towards the girl and the water Pokèmon.

The spiky-haired young adult recognized the Feraligatr instead of the girl, "Hm… Silver has been here…" He muttered, "Where is he?" He questioned as he placed his hand on its forehead.

_"Up in the skies trying to find Bridgette!"_ Feraligatr replied although it wasn't very friendly.

"We might as well help him out then." Red smirked as he called out his Pokèmon, "Lax! Poli! Saur! Aero! Pika! Gyara!" His entire team appeared behind him as they prepared to protect Crys and defeat the hundreds of rocket grunts.

Lance stared up at the skies before releasing Dragonite from its ball, "Hyper beam!" He commanded and the blast was so strong that it blasted many of the grunts into oblivion, '_That'll take care of them…'_ He observed before hearing painful struggles from the girl.

After the blast, Red quickly turned to Crystal, "Hey! Crys, are you alright?!" He asked, noting that she was gasping for air and struggling in the arms of Feraligatr. He noticed a cut on her arm that was swollen and turning a disgusting shade of purple, "What's that?!" His red eyes went wild while staring at her infected wound.

"She's poisoned…" Lance concluded before they suddenly were surrounded by hundreds more of grunts.

"Well… I'm surprised you came out here…" A clap or two was heard while the all-too familiar voice came from the grunts, "Everyone thought that you were dead Lance and Red…" Lance glared at the woman while Red's eyes went wild with shock and anger, "Nice to see you once again…" Sird smirked, ready to attack.

-X-

The rain starts to pick up as Bridgette was quickly thrown off of Gold by Silver. The Trader landed next to his friend and helps him up, "Silver!" Gold cried in relief before embracing his best friend, "You're alright! I can't believe it!" He exclaimed in a relief tone.

"Get off." Silver swiftly shoved Gold off of his body.

Gold pouted at the red-head, "Yup… you're alright…" He muttered before fixing his gaze back at Bridgette, "Now… why don't you give us the antidote?" He threatened.

Silver stared at his amber-eyed friend, "Antidote?" With only a few seconds, he figured out what he was talking about, "You poisoned Crystal?!" His tone was definitely rising as his silver eyes pierced into her hazel eyes.

She weakly got up and held her side still wearing an evil smirk, "But of course I did Silver hun…" Bridgette taunted, "If you must know how…" Gold and Silver stood their ground, just in case she might throw anymore cheap shots at them, "This." She held in her hands a collar, "These collars not only control the Pokèmon but if you get a deep enough cut on yourself, you get infected with a deadly virus…" She grew silent, still smirking, "A virus that I can use to control a person or… if I want, slowly kill a person…"

'_That explains Blue and Green but…_' Silver kept his gaze on Bridgette, "When did you get to Crystal?!"

"Don't you remember your fight with Blue and Green?" Bridgette asked back, "I can kill them now if I choose to… I have the button right here…" Indeed, she pulled out her button, "As an added bonus…" Her hazel eyes grew wild with madness, "I can kill you two right here and now!" She exclaimed with a laughter that gave them chills.

Without hesitation, Gold tackled Bridgette and pried the button of her hands, "You're insane!" He hollered as he took the button away from her.

The raven-haired teenager laughed, "I'm at my limits…" She muttered, "I'm of no use now… soon, we will all die right now…" Bridgette proclaimed as she closed her eyes, feeling the rain beat on her pasty skin, "Half of the forest as well will die too…" She cackled.

"What do you mean?" Silver's eyes went wide in shock as he heard beeping sounds through the heavy pouring rain.

-X-

"Sird! What are you doing here?!" Red demanded. The last time he saw her was when she made a final attempt to capture Deoxys from the skies when it was free. It failed but it resulted in him, Green, Blue, Yellow, and Silver to turn into stone statues. He wasn't exactly all that thrilled to see the elite Team Rocket Executive in front of him.

The malicious woman kept her calm smirk towards the two trainers, "Why, I'm just having my fun with my experiments…" She pulled out a collar that had controlled the Pokèmon.

"So you're behind these disturbances?!" Lance proclaimed, not too happy about her comment.

"Immediately you put the blame on me huh?" Sird questioned before laughing softly, "Alright, you caught me but what are you going to do about it?"

"We're going to stop you that's what!" Red declared while his Pokèmon were getting ready to attack with all their might at Sird and the grunts she had supporting her.

The Team Rocket executive sneered at them, "Are you willing to stop me enough…" She snapped her fingers, "for your little friend Yellow to get hurt in the process?" Red's eyes went in shock as he saw the rocket grunts holding onto the Healer. She was wide awake now and tied up by the grunts along with Altaria.

"How did you get to my Altaria?!" Lance questioned, his hand clenching into a fist.

"Quite easy…" Sird laughed silently, "My Starmie can answer that question for you!" At that, she released her water Pokèmon from its ball and it attacked with a very powerful electric attack, "Thunder!" With the storm on her side, the attack quickly and effectively hit both the dex holder and the dragon master.

Red struggled in getting up as his Pokemon readied themselves right behind him, "Urgh…" He groaned, "I… can do the same! Pika, thunder!" He ordered but Sird moved out of the way efficiently.

"You'll have to do better than that to get me." She teased.

"I wasn't trying to get you…" Red coolly spoke.

"What?" Sird turned around to see that the rocket grunts that held Lance's Altaria were hit by Pika's Thunder attack. The result led to them releasing Altaria and the Thunder burning off the ropes that held it.

Lance smirked as he stared at Altaria then to Sird, "You're going to regret taking my Pokemon… Earthquake!" With the orders set, Red returned his Pokemon to their balls except for Aero. He jumped on his Aerodactyl while Lance jumped on Dragonite's back. He turned to Red, "I'm going to try and get Feraligatr and that girl out of the way! Go and get Yellow!" Red nodded to his instructions and flew off.

As the attack was starting, Red focused his attention on retrieving his friend, "Lance! I'm going for Yellow!" While he charged, he started to panic, '_Where could she be now?!_' His red eyes searched and searched until he saw her struggling through her ropes, trying to prevent herself from getting squished in the earth.

The Healer started to panic until her amber-colored eyes spotted the sixteen-year old, "Red! Help!" As he came for her, Yellow felt the earth move in on her leg and in only a matter of seconds, her leg was as good as broken.

"Yellow!" Red quickly came and took Yellow into his arms. Once he placed her on Aero's back and untied her, blood started to trickle down her leg with some bits of pebble coming from her wounded leg, "Shit… hang in there Yellow…" He tried to console her from the pain but it only made it worse from Aero's flying and the rain that was pelting her wound.

The blonde tried to hold the pain back but it was too much for her to handle. As the attack started to end, Sird came from the ground, bloody and beaten with a button in her hand, "Foolish trainers…" Lance, Red, and Yellow stared at her carefully, especially at the button, "You're going to regret doing this to me…" She clicked the button, "The countdown has started and it's my time to leave you all to your deaths…" As Lance tried to get to her, Sird disappeared.

-X-

As the rain kept pouring with the fog now coming into effect, the beeping noises gradually got louder and louder, "Where's that beeping coming from?!" Gold gritted his teeth before his ears, and Silver's, led them to Bridgette.

The hazel-eyed teenager sneered at them as she got up, "Do you want to know?!" She exclaimed before ripping her torso off to reveal a duck-taped bomb that's been strapped to her chest, "I'm a bomb that's been set to obliterate once my master, Sird, uses the button designed to destroy more than half of Viridian Forest!" She laughed in utter madness.

"A bomb?!" Silver's eyes went wild.

"A bomb to obliterate the Viridian Forest!" With that said, the bomb strapped to her chest started a countdown starting with only thirty seconds on the clock.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

More darn cliffhangers huh? Don't worry! Everything will be fine... hopefully... ^^

Oh yeah... another fanfic to look out for would be Welcome to the Academy of Pokemon! If I get a hefty amount of reviews before the Epilogue that is, I could sneak in a preview of the fic. :)

_~ Laterz :3 3333333_

_-Miumigirl Out!_


	12. Chapter 12: The End and The Beginning

**Author's Notes: **Now this is the last chapter though there will be an epilogue to follow this. ^_^ We'll see how everything will turn out in the chapter and hopefully that you'll continue to support it to teh end. Thank you!!!

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN POKEMON OR THIS WILL BE REAL! (not really lol)**

* * *

Chapter 12:  
The End and The Beginning

30…29…28…

As the countdown began, Lance and Red quickly searched for the bomb that Sird had set off, '_I call upon the power of the Viridian Forest…_' The dragon master started to concentrate on getting his Viridian-blessed powers in sync with the forest, '_Give us all that we can to find and diffuse the bomb that threatens to destroy our home!_' At once, a strong wind blew towards a plateau not too far from where they were, "Red! I think I found the location of the bomb!" He informed.

The Battler ran towards Lance, "Where is it? We don't have that much time!" He exclaimed wearing a frantic look on his face.

"I'll go and diffuse the bomb." Lance jumped on his Dragonite's back, "Just stay here."

As he sped off in high speed, Red grunted at his action, '_Hmph… he'd better not try anything funny…_' With that thought, Red went to tend to Yellow's wound and help Feraligatr watch over Crystal in her weakened state.

"Ugh…" The Catcher groaned in pain, "Gold… Silver…" She whispered while struggling against the poison that threatened to kill her.

'_Hang in there…_' His red eyes were filled with concern towards both the girls.

-X-

27…26…25…

"This is insane!" Gold exclaimed, "You're going to kill yourself! This is practically suicide!" He frantically added.

Bridgette kept her crazed look at them, "Suicide is the cowards' way out…" She replied, "This is for the sacrifice of my master Sird!" She responded with such madness that would send chills down your spine.

Instantly, Silver knocked the hazel-eyed girl to the ground, "Silver!" Gold's eyes went into shock, "What're you doing?!"

"What does it look like?!" Silver retorted, "I'm going to diffuse the bomb!"

As the Trader was about to try his efforts, a familiar voice rang from the raining skies, "Silver!" Once the red-head turned his head to that voice, his eyes widened with surprise, "Hurry! There's no time! You must open the bomb to find its compartment!" Silver gulped before proceeding with what Lance was instructing him to do.

"Hey! Get off of me!" Bridgette yelped, trying her best efforts to kick Silver off.

20…19…18…

"Silver! Hold her down!" Lance quickly jumped off of Dragonite's back and landed next to Bridgette.

"Silver, you know this guy?" Gold questioned, staring at the dragon master with a suspicious glance because it was his first time seeing him.

The red-head glanced at Gold before continuing to hold down Bridgette, "Yes…" He muttered loud enough for him to hear.

"Finished…" Lance wiped a sweat off his forehead but before his eyes left the bomb, the numbers started to reset itself in a crazed-up manner that left only five seconds on the bomb.

Bridgette started to laugh at the dragon trainer, "Fools! You didn't think we'd let you off that easily did you?!" She exclaimed, "It was a trap and you fell for it!"

5…4…3…

'Shit! This is bad…' Lance started to panic in his mind though his outer appearance made him pull off the calm look, 'I won't allow this device to destroy the Viridian Forest!' With that in mind, the powers that were granted unto him from the Viridian Forest worked its magic as he efficiently cut the tiny red hot wires and missing the cold white ones.

1…1…1… CLICK

"Just in time…" Silver let out a sigh of relief before something hit him, "The antidote!" He tightly wrapped his hands around her shoulders, "Where is the antidote!?" He exclaimed.

Gold quickly ran to the two red-heads and the girl, "I don't see it anywhere Silv!" He gritted his teeth as he knelt down before he heard her laugh, "What's so funny?!" He questioned.

"There's no antidote!" Silver and Gold's eyes went into a state of shock.

However, Lance didn't believe such a thing she was speaking. He stared straight at Silver, "How did she infect the poison?"

"She used this button that quickly infected Crys." Gold explained quickly.

The former elite four member got up and stared intensely into Bridgette's hazel eyes, "Where's the button?" Bridgette simply ignored him but when Lance frowned, he pushed Silver off the girl and pulled her raven hair towards him which made her drop the button that she had earlier to poison Crystal, "Hmph… you are those types of humans that don't deserve to coexist with Pokèmon or even exist at all…" He dropped her after muttering those words and stepping on the button, "There's your antidote…" He muttered.

"B-But how?" The amber-eyed teenager asked.

"I see…" Silver muttered before fixing his gaze at his best friend, "There was a light blinking beneath the button probably signaling the poison to spread through her veins. Crushing it probably stopped it and ultimately destroying that virus." He nodded before turning his gaze to Lance, "Why are you out in the open?" Silver sneered.

'_Out in the open?_' Gold blinked, staring at the two red-heads.

Lance merely turned away and jumped on his Dragonite, "The Viridian Forest was in danger." He simply answered before flying out in the pouring rain out of the forest.

Silver let out a sigh before turning to Gold, "Let's go down now?" He asked as he took Murkrow's claws while Sneasel jumped on his shoulder.

"Hold on." Gold held Umbreon in his arms and released his Typhlosion, "I need to pick up the trash." He grabbed Bridgette and placed her on his fire Pokemon, "Now we're set!" He grinned.

"Ugh…" Bridgette grumbled as the two boys set off to meet up with the rest of what they had.

…

At the PokeCenter, the three boys sat in worry for their friends that were severely injured from the earlier events that happened. They couldn't believe that all this happened at one instant but should've seen it coming. There were hints of Sird's return but it wasn't that significant. What was she planning anyways? She said she was only at the Viridian Forest for experimentation but was that it? Whatever she's planning, it can't be good.

Silver kept thinking about all these things but his mind was set on Crystal. He could feel regret surging in his stomach for betraying his friends. It was for a good cause though, wasn't it? She did break their deal and ended up nearly killing the blue-haired teenager. He should've seen that coming! It was a moment of weakness and she got him there, '_It's all my fault…_' With all these things going on through his mind, he should've stayed by her bedside and waited until she woke up.

Gold on the other hand was thinking about all the things that Bridgette said to him that managed to get to his mind. He couldn't believe that those words got to him and that they managed to make him lose his cool in their battle. However, those words do seem to be true. What if Silver and Crystal did get together? What would happen then? Would they lose their eternal friendship with each other or even worse… forget about their happy-go-lucky friend?

Now, even if Red wasn't on the same page as Silver or Gold, he couldn't help but worry for Blue, Green, and especially Yellow. He didn't have a clue at what was going on during his training with Bruno but now, he managed to figure out that Sird was still out there, causing more damage across the lands. He couldn't believe that he let her get away so easily like that again! It reminded him of Green and Blue and the condition they're in right now. It was a good thing he showed up otherwise… who knows right?

Then there was Lance too. Red had a feeling that the dragon master was still alive somewhere but he had no idea that he would appear just like that. When Lance was around as well, he felt a very over-protective feeling for the blonde girl. The Battler didn't have any sort of more-than-friendship feelings for Yellow right? All these questions swirled in his mind before Chansey and Nurse Joy emerged from the rooms which was upstairs.

"I hope I'm not disturbing your thoughts…" Nurse Joy smiled softly at them, "Even though I only serve Pokemon I was more than willing to give your companions a good place to rest for the time being. Now, I hope you don't put a strain on them while you're visiting. They're in pretty horrible conditions at the moment but please treat them with the utmost care." She nodded before allowing them to visit.

The three boys got up and thanked the pink-haired nurse. They proceeded up the stairs to visit their friends, "I'm going to check up on Green and Blue. They're in the same room." Red announced and went off to speak with them.

Gold quickly looked at Silver's reaction to that but he didn't say anything for that matter. Instead, he turned to his best friend, "We should check to see that Crystal is doing alright." The red-head spoke in a serious but somewhat subtle compassionate tone.

This surprised him but he managed to hide it, "Alright then!" He grinned and they both entered her room.

When they did, the room was dimly lit with Crystal's Smoochum at her side, worried for its trainer's condition. It turned towards the boys and sweated a little, "Is she going to be alright?" Silver asked the ice Pokemon.

"Well, let's go and ask her then." Gold suggested before approaching Crystal's bedside, "Hey Crys… you alright?" He shook her very softly while his voice was at a whisper.

Crystal's eyelids slowly opened to see her two Johto dex holder companions, "Silver… Gold…? Is that you…?" She weakly asked, her hand a little shaky as she reached out for them.

"We're here don't cha worry." He gave her a reassuring smile and held her hand in his.

While watching this, Silver closed his eyes and as quietly as he could, he went to leave, '_It's apparent that she still has feelings for him… it'll better if I wasn't here to ruin the mood… Besides… it's all my fault for her being in this condition…_' With that set in mind, he approached the door to leave but Crystal's voice stopped him from leaving.

"Silver…" Crystal started, "Where are you going? Please, don't leave yet…" She pleaded in a weak and raspy voice.

Silver walked away from the door and sat besides Gold and stared with care at Crystal, '_She looks so weak… it's my entire fault…_' He frowned but his hair managed to hide it, "Alright…" He replied to her.

"Gold…" Crystal started, "You wouldn't mind if I talked to Silver for a moment alone… please?"

She asked.

Gold, on the other hand, did mind. The words of Bridgette kept on ringing in his mind. He forced a smile on his face, "…sure…" He got up and quietly left the room but instead of walking away from the room, he pressed an ear against the door.

As soon as their happy-go-lucky friend left the room, silent awkwardness quickly filled the room between the Catcher and the Trader. Soon, Crystal felt regret filling in her gut when she asked Gold to leave. Seeing that they were getting no where with this, Silver decided to break this awkward tension, "Is there something the matter that you need to discuss with me?" He asked her.

This started to panic the young dex holder. She knew what she wanted to say but it just wouldn't come out. The right words weren't registering in her mind. Finally, she came up with a few words to feed to his patience, "What I'm about to say might affect our attitudes towards one another…" She whispered, looking down.

Silver got interested and at the same time… worried. His silver eyes stared deeply into her crystal-colored eyes, "What's wrong?"

'_Why is it too damn hard to say?_' Crystal's grasp on her blanket grew tighter, "I…I…" She began, losing her words along with her mind.

"You what?" Silver egged on, raising his eyebrows at her.

'_Just say it!_' Her mind pushed the words right out of her mouth, "_I love you._" Crystal blurted before she covered her mouth with her hands. The awkwardness just got thicker from those three simple little words.

-X-

After Red visited Green and Blue's rooms, he decided to pay Yellow a little visit. On the way there, he noticed Gold outside of Crystal's room. From the looks of things, Gold looked like he was disheartened by what he was hearing from the other side of the room. Red walked over to his junior, "Do you think that it's right to listen in on other people's conversations?" He asked.

To respond, Gold jumped from shock then let out a heavy sigh, "Well… no… I guess not." He frowned then walked off to visit his fellow seniors.

'_I wonder what he heard…_' Red wore a worried face before proceeding to Yellow's room. As he approached her room, he started to hear voices, '_Who could be in there with Yellow…?_' As the Battler started to jiggle the door handle, the noises stopped and all he found was a dimly lit room with the windows wide open as the emerald curtains were being blown against the wind.

Yellow, on the other hand, didn't really pay attention to Red's entrance but rather twiddled with a Pokèball in her hands. Her golden eyes were fixed on the Pokèmon that was inside the Pokèball but as soon as she heard Red's footsteps, she quickly hid the Pokèball under her pillow and stared up at her senior dex-holder, "Red! I didn't know you were going to visit." She smiled softly.

Red blinked in confusion from her spoken words. Surely she would have known this, right? Anyways, he cautiously approached her and sat at her bedside, "Of course I was." He grinned, "Why wouldn't I visit my friends when they need it?" He asked her. Yellow muttered something out of his hearing, "Wait… what'd you say?"

"N-Nothing!" Yellow squeaked as her face flushed with embarrassment.

His red-colored eyes stared at her before he shook it off, "How's the leg?" He asked, noticing that the cast that was wrapped tightly around her leg.

The Healer stared at Red for a long time before shaking her head, "I-It's fine…" Her cheeks started to turn pink either from him or from nervousness.

'_What's wrong with Yellow…?_' Red wore a worried face, "Are you alright? You seem… off right now…" He started.

Yellow's eyes went wide into panic, "N-no! I'm fine really Red! It's just…" Her voice started to falter, "I'm really shaken from all of these events leading up to now…" She closed her eyes and felt the wind from the open window blow harshly, "Red… can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, anything Yellow."

"This may sound weird but…" The blonde girl looked down embarrassed before she released a sigh, "Never mind Red… I forgot what I was about to say…" She turned her gaze from the blankets to the Battler with a reassuring smile.

Red stared at her and studied her carefully, "Are you sure?" He asked, '_This is not like her…_'

"Yes I am." She kept her smile on, "I guess I need some time alone… for right now that is… I'll see you later then?" Yellow asked with a soft smile directed at him.

It took him a long time before answering, "Alright… I'll see you later then." When he left her room, he felt a weird feeling that told him that he wouldn't see her for a long time after that little visit.

-X-

Silver stared at her in shock and confusion. Had he heard right? Did she say what he thought she said? Immediately after those special three words, a list of pros and cons started to complicate his mind. What would happen if he said those same words? What would be the positives out of this? Would there be consequences?

After thinking everything through, he stared at Crystal, "I…" He began, choosing his words carefully, "…can't love you back…" Even if it hurt her so deep, in the end, it hurt him too to come to this conclusion.

Once those words were spoken from his mouth, the blue-haired Catcher felt her world shatter into a million pieces. She couldn't understand why but it pained her so much that he couldn't love her back. She didn't want to fight his words but instead, she took in a sharp, shallow breath and looked up at him, refusing the tears to fall, "Alright then…" Crystal whispered in a broken voice.

It pained Silver so much to hear her broken voice after his response. He really loved her but… they were Pokedex holders and that meant enemies and hardships to try and get through. He was also Silver, the guy who had made so many enemies because he was a masked child and the only heir to Giovanni, the criminal mastermind of Team Rocket.

If he were to say that he loved her back, there would be many of his enemies going after her and making use of her in their advantages. They would find weakness in Silver and harm Crystal in any shape or form so long as they are hurting Silver as well, "…I'm sorry…" He whispered before leaving the room, '_I wish… I could tell her everything…_' With that thought in mind, he closed the door behind him.

As he left her room, Gold had his back leaning against the wall, "So… you just leave like _that_?" The Hatcher sneered towards his best friend.

"Leave me alone man." Silver tried to dismiss him however he found himself pinned against the ground, "What the hell do you think you are doing?!" He exclaimed from the shock.

"Why did you say that to her? Crystal of all people!" Gold gritted his teeth. Silver stayed silent, "Answer me now!" He angrily shouted.

"What's going on in here?!" Nurse Joy exclaimed in shock from the noises she heard from downstairs. Her emerald eyes were wide in shock from what she was seeing, "I expect you boys to behave in my PokeCenter! What do you think you two are doing?!" She questioned them.

Gold glared down at Silver before releasing him and getting up, "Nothing… nothing of importance…" He shoved his hands into his pockets then walked on out down the stairs to see Red on the phone with a very familiar gym leader.

Nurse Joy only glared before letting out a sigh and approaching the red-haired teenager, "Are you alright young man?" She asked.

"Yeah…" Silver spoke with a heavy lie.

-X-

Once Red left, Yellow pulled out the Pokeball from under her pillow. She stared at the Pokemon once more and engaged in conversation with it, "I guess what he said is right… I am just a hindrance whenever Red and I engage into battle…" She sighed sadly, remembering what had happened earlier before the Battler came went and visited her in her room…

…

_After Nurse Joy left Yellow's room, tending to her broken leg, five minutes later the door opened and Yellow half-expected it to be Red to enter her room, "Red?"_ She asked, perking up to see him. Instead of Red, it was someone familiar that made the Healer awkward, "Lance?!" Her golden eyes went into shock to see the dragon master.

She thought that he went back into hiding but here he is, in front of her, "Yellow de Viridian Grove…" Lance scoffed before closing the door behind him. His emerald eyes noticed her squirming uncomfortably, "Relax… I'm not going to kill you." He sneered.

"Then why are you here?" Yellow frowned as she watched him approach her. The last time she checked, she blasted him off Cerise Island with no news of him being either dead or alive. That did change when she heard from Silver back when he was just finding his roots.

The red-haired trainer sat in the seat next to the blonde teenager, "I'm here to offer you something that you won't refuse, even if it's with me." He calmly spoke, keeping his eyes steady on hers.

'_What does he mean…?_' The Healer didn't like where this was going at all, "What kind of offer? Are you trying to eradicate the humans again?" It would make sense that he would offer this considering they were both powerful trainers gifted with the blessed powers of Viridian.

Lance simply chuckled at her, "I'm not here to eradicate the humans like you said…" He sneered, "I'm here to offer you the chance for me to help you control and use your powers much more efficiently than you are now." Lance explained, now looking for her reaction.

Yellow wore a shocked look on her face, '_Why…_' She opened her mouth to speak, "Why would you want to help me? I thought you hated me because I foiled your plans on Cerise Island with Lugia." The blonde searched his face for any hint of deceitfulness.

"Because… I'd be doing something much more worthwhile than just sit around in my… hiding place like you said just thinking about all the wrong I've done…" He stared at her young face, "As well, I'm just trying to, probably in your language, be a better person." Lance finished, "It would benefit you as well if you were to train under me and learn how to control your powers more efficiently."

"How so?" Yellow crossed her arms.

"You wouldn't be much of a hindrance when you're with Red." As cold as it sounded, it was the sorry truth that he had to expose to her.

Her eyes went into anger, "Are you saying I'm a hindrance?!" Yellow glared at him.

"Didn't I just say that?" Lance sarcastically asked, "If you hadn't noticed, look at your leg. You were just in the way and also, Red was hiding an injury he received trying to get you from my Altaria's Earthquake." He added.

Yellow looked down at the blanket and clutched it, '_No matter how hard it is… he is telling the truth._' She started to shake but she shook her head and refused tears to come down, "Lance…" She started as she stared at him.

However, before she could say what she wanted to say, sounds came from outside, "Guess I have to go." He tossed Yellow a Dragonair that was in the Pokeball, "If you want to see, ask Red himself though he would never admit it." Lance sneered, _"If you are going to consider my offer, ask Dragonair where I am and he will lead the way." With that said, he opened the window and left on his Altaria._

…

With that set in her mind, Yellow put on determined look and struggled as she got up from her bed with her broken leg, '_I'm going to show Red that I won't be a hindrance to him anymore!_' The blonde teenager placed her hand on the Dragonair's Pokeball, reading its mind, _"Where is Lance hiding?" _She asked it.

_"I don't see what my master sees in you but you must use three water Pokemon in order to get in his secret chamber on the Whirl Islands of Johto. It's the fourth chamber, you won't miss it."_ Dragonair spoke with a hint of a sneer towards the girl.

Yellow frowned towards the dragon Pokemon, _"You're just like your master…"_ She commented before taking out two other Pokeballs with it. The Healer struggled walking towards the window because of her newly wounded leg. She fought the pain by biting down on her bottom lip before she released Kitty, Chuchu, and Dragonair from their Pokeball. Kitty attached itself on Yellow's back while Chuchu climbed onto Yellow's straw hat.

As Yellow flew down from the window, she found Red on the phone-cam with Misty, gym leader of Cerulean City. A twinge of jealousy hit in her gut as she overheard them talk about training all day tomorrow. She frowned before she looked at Dragonair, "So… have you made up your mind then?" The blonde turned her head swiftly to see Lance standing on his Altaria with a sneer.

"You had better not pull anything otherwise…" Yellow threatened but Lance only scoffed at her threat and sneered.

As they left, Yellow turned off her Pokedex and from that, no one, not even Red, would have the ability to search for their Healer.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

So yes... that leaves a big cliffy for Yellow's story and Crystal and Silver's relationship. Pretty sad huh? Not really considering that this is put in the drama genre not only in romantic. It wouldn't really be a drama if Silver and Crystal got together and such :)

Remember to review and support my upcoming stories! ^^

_~ Laterz :3 33333_

_Miumigirl Out!_


	13. Epilogue

**Author's Notes:**** Sorry I haven't been around but my reason is simply stress for tests and picking the college that I'd want to go and get accepted into. Now, moving onto the story, hopefully you've enjoyed and stayed to this story! This is the end of it though I'm between having either a sequel or leaving it as is. Depends if my readers demand for it or tell me to keep it as only a one story series. ^^ As well, I wrote this epilogue a LONG time ago back in '09 so lulz.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PKMNSpe**

* * *

Epilogue

A month has passed since the threat that loomed over the Viridian Forest. Of course, things seemed to be back to normal but that was only what the dex holders showed from the outside. On the inside perspective, everything seemed to crash down.

Taking a look at Silver and Crystal's current relationship, nothing was the same anymore between them. Silver would often try and talk with the Catcher but whenever he found the chance, she would find the chance to avoid him at all costs. Crystal wouldn't even stay in the same room with him unless there was a third person. Everything that would happen between them, only a thick air of awkwardness would just fill up a room in less than five seconds. All in all, Silver really needed to talk to her and explain why he said what he said.

With Gold and Silver, they talk still but sometimes whenever the subject of Crystal came up, they would stay silent and avoid each other. They are still close like brothers but even still, brothers do get in fights. In response to Gold's anger and frustration towards Silver's answer, he understood where he was coming from but didn't like how he just left Crystal like that, broken, in the room of the PokeCenter.

In relation towards Gold and Crystal's relationship, Gold came to mend Crystal's broken heart and became even closer to her. Silver saw this coming and he didn't mind though he would feel jealousy and regret every time he saw them together. Gold really did like Crystal as in more-than-friends but Crystal… she wanted no part in any relationship for the time being.

Now to look at the overview of Green and Blue's relationship… it seems to a shaky start as they both deny ever kissing each other from the beginning of the story. They don't ever plan on bringing up that even again. However, it's not as bad as Silver and Crystal where they are to the point that they are avoiding each other.

As for Red, he became extremely worried after his all-day training with the water gym leader, Misty. He liked training with her but even more with Yellow. He didn't know where the Healer went. He hasn't seen her since he last visited her when she broke her leg. The Battler tried his hardest to find her at any opportunity he could, tried to find leads, even tried to ask her Uncle, Fisher Wilton, but no luck at all.

"Red… you need to take a break…" Blue walked up to Red's side with a worried look.

Red grunted before calming down and taking a glance at his Pallet dex companion, "I can't… not when I know I've caused Yellow's leg injury for not coming in too soon…" He stared at the ground with much regret, "It's weird… I don't have any leads, nothing at all! It was like she disappeared without a trace!" He exclaimed.

"I know you're mad but…" Green walked up to the two trainers, "Blue's right… even though she may be a pesky girl…" Blue pouted at that comment, "She is right. You need a break. You've been searching for Yellow for a month non-stop after your training with Misty." He pointed out.

Blue pulled at his wrist and Red went along with it for now, '_Wherever you are Yellow… I'll find you…_' Red promised to himself.

…

"So… Crystal said no?" Silver asked with a little twinge of hope in his stomach although he felt guilt hitting him against a brick wall.

The two Johto dex trainers sat on a fence while watching the sunset of Olivine's beaches. Gold had his hands shoved in his pockets as he turned his head to his brother-figure with a small but hurt grin, "Yeah… it looks like you still have a chance to reclaim her though." The Hatcher suggested.

"I told you already." Silver let out a heavy sigh, "I don't want to risk any harm to her because of all the possible threats she could receive…" An image of Bridgette's face entered his mind, "Wait… whatever happened to Bridgette?"

Gold started to regain his happy-go-lucky chuckle, "Well…" He started off, "We sent her to a rehab facility where she could be taught right again. Too bad she was crazy… she was pretty hot…" He started to drool over her nice features.

"Focus Gold…" Silver teased, "So… are you going to give up on chasing after her?"

"I don't think so…" The raven-haired boy sighed, "I really like her, even though she does drive me up a wall…" He scratched the back of his head, "That means we're still rivals, eh Silv?" Gold grinned.

"I guess so…" The Trader chuckled at the Hatcher. As the two kept silent for a while, they immersed themselves in the beautiful sunset that consisted of many different types of colors that varied from a violet to twelve shades of orange. At once, Silver caught a speck of a thunder attack somewhere far in Olivine's seas, "Did you see that…?" The red-head asked his raven-haired friend.

He squinted his amber-colored eyes towards the seas to look for it but no signs, "Nope! Are you sure you saw something dude?" Gold questioned.

'_It looked familiar…_' Silver shook his head before something hit him, "Gold! Let's go to the Whirl Islands really quick!" He demanded as he sent out his Feraligatr and quickly surfed across the sea.

"Hey wait!" Gold grunted as he sent out his Mantine (with the many Remoraid) and flew, catching up with the Trader, '_Why does he want to check there…?'_ He thought.

_'If I'm right… maybe Red can stop with his insane search…' _As he approached the fourth Whirl Island, he sent out Kingdra and Gyarados out, "Gyarados, use whirlpool to calm the waves and Kingdra break the waterfall!" He exclaimed while he surfed across the now calmed waves of the fourth Whirl Island.

Gold looked down through his goggles with confusion before he got his Mantine to surf across the calm waves, "Silver… why are we here?" He noticed Silver's frustrated look then saw why, "C'mon dude, there's no way to get in from here…"

'When was there a stone barricade here?' Silver clenched his fists and then calmed down just a bit, "Let's go…" With that, the two boys left the fourth Whirl Island.

Unknown to them, under the raging whirlpool that his Gyarados calmed down, the sea looked just a little bit deeper than it had been the last time Silver came.

-X-

_"You must know this now…" Yellow stood at the side of her teacher and master with the same old innocent and naïve look, "You _need four water Pokemon in order to enter the secret chamber that connects to all of the four Whirl Islands…" Lance summoned the many Gyarados that he controls, "Whirlpool to calm the seas…" He demonstrated this by calming the raging whirlpool, "Waterfall to break the raging waterfall and to keep from making another whirlpool for the next five minutes…" Another Gyarados did so, "Dive to reach the secret chamber…

"Then surf across the lake underneath to reach the secret chamber that connects to the four Whirl Islands." With that said, Yellow nodded and the two blessed trainers of Viridian entered the dark and moist cave of the secret chamber, "Now for the first part of training… I want you to do this on your own and learn how to survive out there for the first month…"

_Yellow complied with it no matter how much she complained and how much Lance scolded her for it._

…

_'I learned all this in one month… to get the trust of these Pokemon and learn how to survive on my own on the outside by myself with no one's help…'_ Yellow thought as she called back Chuchu in her Pokeball and entered the secret base by using the help of the water Pokemon of the sea. The blonde trainer used her Omanyte to surf across, "I did it Lance… I did what you told me." The Healer walked up to her teacher and master.

"Pre-training completed." Lance emerged from the darkness with his amber eyes piercing into her yellow-colored eyes, "The actual training begins now…"

* * *

_Author's Notes:_

_Hmm... poor Silv and Crys huh? They should totally be together... or not? Should I continue or would it kill it? Hmm... power lies within the readers =)_

_Thanks for supporting and helping the story out!_

_(Please check out my other stories as well if you don't mind ^^)_

_~ Laterz :3 333333_

_Miumigirl Out!_


End file.
